


As Ready As I'll Ever Be

by Lunar_Eclipse1



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angel/Human Relationships, Character Death, Demon/Human Relationships, F/M, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-06-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:15:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 9
Words: 26,597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24638185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunar_Eclipse1/pseuds/Lunar_Eclipse1
Summary: "You ready for another job?""As ready as I'll ever be."Join Katelyn Ryker as she travels around the US trying to save people from monsters with the help of her lovable idiots; Sam and Dean Winchester.ALL RIGHTS GO TO THE CREATOR OF SUPERNATURAL. I ONLY OWN KATELYN. ALL ART GOES TO THE ORIGINAL ARTISTSWARNING: THERE WILL BE GORE AND SWEARS
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Original Female Character(s), Sam Winchester/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 3





	1. Prologue

**Katelyn's POV**

As I make my way home, everything felt off. I open the door to see the salt line on the floor messed up. Oh no. I run to my parents' room to check on them. "Mom, dad!?! Open the door!"  
I get no response. _Please be decent._  
As I open the door, I see a sight that will haunt me for the rest of my life. There was my mother, in the bed with a knife in her stomach and yellow eyes. "Who the fuck are you?!" I ask. "And where is my dad?"  
The demon possessing my mom chuckles.

"Oh dearie, you will know soon enough. And as for your father... let's just say the big man upstairs is not too happy with the reunion." She chuckles, menacingly. Before I can reply, the demon leaves my mom's body in a cloud of smoke. As soon as she leaves, I rush to mom's limp body. "Mom!!!"  
I run to check her pulse, desperate for the smallest sign that she was alive. _Nononononono! Please, mom, survive this! You've been through worse!_ Suddenly, she starts to cough. I sigh in relief. "K-Katelyn?"  
"Yes, its me, mom. I'm right here." I say, grabbing her hand, tears running down my face. She coughs again as she tries to speak. "You know where my hunting journal is?" she asks. I nod my head, confused as to why she's asking such a question. "Good, you'll need it." she says.

"What do you mean, mom? You said that we weren't going on any hunts for a while?" I ask.

"I guess you'll be going on hunts without me from now on, huh? Let's just hope I taught you well." she sighs. I repeat my question, she's not making any sense. Soon, mom takes her last breath, not being able to hold on any longer. I start to cry and cry and cry. Why did this have to happen? That damn yellow eye demon will pay for messing with the Ryker family!

I go to the family safe and grab as much cash as I can, which is a lot more than I thought, and my parent's hunting journal. _Man, I wasn't even allowed to look at this before, let alone hold it._ I stuff it into my messenger bag along with my lucky knife, gun, and a giant canester of holy water. I grab all of my mom's fake ID's and my phone, along with my emf. I guess I don't need anything else here, might as well head out. I grab my motercycle helmet off the counter and head outside. As I climb onto my motercycle, I look back at the house I have come to love. I've made so many memories in that house, but now it will just remind me of my loss.

**Time Skip**

I pull up to a diner, just wanting a coffee to fuel my tired body. I sit down at the counter and signal a waitress. "Yes, darlin', would you like anything?" she asks sweetly. "Just a black coffee, please." I reply. She smiles and walks off. It almost seems wrong that everyone is still happy, considering what happened this morning. It seems like everyone should morn for my loss, but that would be selfish of me. She soon comes back with my coffee, and I thank her. I take a sip of heaven in a cup and sigh. Finally, something to fill the void in my chest for now.

As I'm almost halfway finished with the coffee, my phone starts to ring. "Hello?" I answer.  
"Katelyn?" asks a familiar voice.

"Speaking."

"It's Dean." the voice says.

"What did he do this time?" I ask.

"No, it's me, Dean." Dean says.

"What did you do this time?"

"I didn't do anything this time. I need your help." He says.

I pale. Dean only asks for my help when it's important. What happened that is so important that Dean had to call me, and not John calling me?  
"What happened?" I ask, rushing to leave. I slam a few bills on the counter and run outside, abandoning my coffee. "Dad went on a trip, and he hasn't been back in a while." he says. _But John has done this before. But if Dean is this worried, it has to be serious._

"I'm on my way."


	2. Pilot___Gang's back together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Katelyn and Dean need to team up to get Sam.

**Katelyn's POV**

"So, let me get this straight. You want to convince Sam to help us by breaking into his apartment in the middle of the night?" I ask. Dean huffs as we walk up to Sam's apartment. He nods his head.

"Brilliant plan. And as a way to put salt on this glorious wound, let's steal some of his money!" I sarcastically announce. Dean huffs in annoyance. "You know you didn't have to come along with me."

I try to give him a sarcastic quip, but his words stumped me. He's right, I could have easily just stayed back at that diner, but I didn't. And I know the reason, it's because _**he** _asked me to come. I know that if anyone else called me, I wouldn't have come.

He smirks at my silence as we climb the fire escape to Sam's place. We finally make it to his window. I try to open it but I struggle. Dean let's out a laugh and I give him a glare. He nudges me to the side and opens the window. "Ladies first." He says mockingly. I roll my eyes, but head inside. As I brush myself off, I hear Dean enter. _Damn he's loud._ "Great job on being quiet. I thought we were just getting Sam, not trying to wake up the entire complex." I say. He grumbles as he walks around. I smirk and stand in a corner, hearing footsteps from the hall.

Suddenly, I hear Dean groan as he's tackled to the ground by the one and only Sam. After a while of rolling around, fighting, Dean pins Sam to the ground. "Easy there Tiger ." He says

"Dean?"

"And Katelyn." I say, making my presence known.

"Katey! What are you both doing here?" He asks as they both get off the ground, using my old nickname.

"Oh just for a little visit." I say.

"We need to talk." Dean says seriously.

"On the phone?" Sam questioned.

"If we would have called, would you have picked up?" I ask.

Sam looks down, seemingly in thought, when the lights suddenly turn on. Standing in the hallway was a blonde girl wearing a pair of pajamas. "Sam?" She asks.

"Jess, hey! Dean, Katey, this Jess. My girlfriend." Sam says. _A girlfriend!? How much did I miss?_

"Wait. Dean, your brother? And Katey, your best friend?" She asks. "It's Katelyn, actually, and it's nice to meet you." I say. She nods at me with a smile. Dean starts to flirt with her, causing me to get angry. _Why does he have to act like that around every girl?_ I slap his arm. "Seriously, we gotta borrow your boyfriend, talk about some family business." I say.

As Jess goes to leave, Sam grabs her arm gently. "No, whatever you need to say, you can say it in front of her,"

"Okay, um, Dad hasn't been home in a few days." Dean says.

"So, he's working overtime on a Miller-time shift. He'll stumble back sooner or later." Sam tries to reason.

 _I just want this over and done with._ "John's on a hunting trip...and he hasn't been home in a few days." I say, curtly.

"Jess, would you please excuse us. We have to go outside." Sam says quickly.

"I mean, come on. The two of you can't break in the middle of the night and expect me to hit the road with you." Sam says following us out the fire escape. "You're not hearing me Sammy. Dad's been missing, and I need you to help me find him." Dean pleads.

"Ahem!" I scoff. Dean looks at me with an apologetic look. "And of course, I needed you help too, Katey." He says, trying to make me feel better. I roll my eyes as Sam continues.

"You remember the poltergeist in Amherst? Or the Devil's Gate in Clifton? He's always missing, and he always ends up fine!" Sam tries to reason. Dean stops abruptly, making me stop before I run into his back. "Not for this long. Now, are you coming with us or not?" he asks.

"I'm not."

"Why not?"

"Because I swore I was done hunting. For good." Sam states with a shrug. _What did I miss in those three years on my own? But if Sammy says he's done, then he's done._ Dean scoffs at this. "Come on, it wasn't easy. But it wasn't that bad." He continues to walk down the stairs.

"Yeah?" Sam argues. "When I told him I was scared of the thing in my closet, he gave me a .45!"

"Well, what was he supposed to do?" Dean asks.

"I was nine Dean...He was supposed to say 'Don't be afraid of the dark.'"

"Don't be afraid of the dark? Are you kidding me? Of course you should be afraid of the dark. You know what's out there!" Dean says, reacting as if Sam said the craziest thing ever. Which I guess to Dean it is.

"Yeah, I know, but still." Sam argues. "The way I grew up, after Mom died. Dad's obsession to try and find the thing that killed her. We still haven't found the damn thing, so we kill everything else we can find." There's a moment of silence before Dean speaks. "We save a lot of people doing it."

"You think Mom would have wanted this?" Sam asks as Dean roughly opens the fire escape door. "Honestly, Dean. The weapon training and melting silver into bullets? Man, we were raised like warriors."  
We finally make it to the impala and my bike Dean leans on the impala, continuing to argue. "So, what are you gonna do? You're just gonna live some normal apple pie life? That's it?"

"No, not normal. Safe." Sam states. "And that's why you ran away." Dean says, earning a glare from me. "What the hell Dean?" I say.

"I was just going to college. Dad's the one who said if I was gonna go, to stay gone. And that's what I'm doing." Sam says, raising his voice at the end. I groan at their bickering. I just want to go already, I don't want to watch another one of their sibling fights. I climb onto my bike and wait for them to finish. "Yeah, well. Dad's in real trouble right now, if he's not dead. I can feel it." Dean says, still pushing. We're all silent for a few seconds, neither one of the brothers want to say anything. So, begrudgingly, I speak. "Ugh!! Sam, we need you. We can't do this alone." I say, finally talking. Sam looks down at his feet. He knows we need him, he just needs to stop being stubborn. "What was he hunting?"

Dean smiles and opens the impala's trunk. He lifts the secret compartment and reveals our hidden Arsenal. He pulls out a shot gun and leans it on the trunk. "Alright lets see. Where the hell did I put that thing?" He asks as he rummages through the trunk.

"So when Dad left, why didn't you two go with him?" Sam asks, clearly confused. I sigh, he's not the only one who's kind of clueless. "I had this gig. This, um, Voodoo thing down in New Orleans." Dean says absentmindedly.

"Katelyn?"

"Um, I was doing some stuff for my mom. I was just told about this yesterday." I say quickly. I was technically telling the truth. I was with my mom, and I did just learn about this yesterday. All I did was leave a few details out, like how my parents are no longer with me.

"Okay, where is it? Katelyn did you put it somewhere?" Dean asks, getting a little frustrated. I giggle as I open my messenger bag and pull out a folder filled with newspaper cippings. "I was wondering when you would notice." I say as I hand it to him. "Here we go. So Dad was checking out this two-lane black-top outside of Jericho, California." He says, flipping through pages. "About a month ago, this guy vanished. They found his car, but he was gone. Completely MIA."

Sam looks at the folder, looking at a newspaper clipping. "Maybe he was kidnapped."

"There was another in April." I say flipping through papers. "As well as December '04, '03, '98, '92. All men. All on the same Five-mile stretch of road." I continue as I hand Dean the papers. Dean throws it into the trunk and grabs his duffle bag. He pulls his phone from it. "It started happening more and more, so Dad went to investigate this about three weeks ago. I haven't heard from him since, which is bad enough. Then, I got this voicemail." He says, playing the voicemail.

_"Dean.....Something big is starting to happen....I need to try and figure out what's going on....It may be...Be careful...Call Katelyn, she might be able to help....she changed her number it's **********.....We're all in danger."_

I didn't know that John told him to call me. How would I be able to help, anyway? What made John so scared, that man is rarely scared. "You know there's EVP in that." Sam says, freeing me from my thought. "Not bad, Sammy. Kind of like riding a bike, isn't it?" Dean remarks.

"I slowed the down the message. Then ran it through a gold wave, took out the hiss, and here's what I got." I say before Dean could take the credit. I play it again, but this time, an eerie and slow feminine voice called out. _"I can never go home."_

"You know, I haven't bothered you in two years, never asked you for anything." Dean says, trying to guilt trip Sam. A few seconds go by before Sam finally speaks. "Alright, I'll go, I'll help you two find him. But I have to be back here first thing Monday." He says starting to walk away. "What's on Monday?" Dean asks, stopping him.

"I have an interview."

"Aw, you grow up so fast. You already have a big boy interview. Little Sammy is turning into a big boy!" I tease, but I'm honestly proud of him. He tried to leave this horrible life and make something good, and he's doing a pretty good job. Sam chuckles at my teasing.

"What, a job interview? Just skip it." Dean says, warning a slap on the head from me. Shocked, Sam replies. "Its a law school interview, and it's my whole future on a platter. I'm not missing it."

"Law school?" He says, earning another slap. "Do we have a deal or not?" Sam asks, getting annoyed. Dean nods curtly and Sam leaves for his apartment. "Dean, don't be an ass. He's your brother." I say. I receive a nod from Dean, and that's good enough. "You're gonna ride your bike there?" He asks. I nod my head, besides the journal, this is the last thing of my mom's that I have. He sighs and runs a hand down his face.

"Are you two ready?" I hear Sam say, making me jump. That was quick. "You're not riding your bike, are you?" He asks, giving me his famous puppy eyes. I nod my head. Suddenly, Sam picks me up and puts me in the Impala. _Curse his height!!_ "What are you doing!?!" I ask, slightly freaking out.

"If I'm going on a hunt with you two, we're all gonna be together." He says, as if it were the simplest thing in the world. Dean starts to laugh at me so I give him the bird. "Fine! But my bike better be safe."

Sam promises that it'll be safe so I get comfy in the back. "Looks like the gang's back together. Now let's go!" I cheer, causing the two brothers to laugh and climb into the impala. I lie down on the back seat and let myself slowly drift into sleep.


	3. Pilot___Gone to Jericho

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, but this chapter is purely filler, more action will happen in the next chapter.

**Katelyn's POV**

_Dream~_

_I find myself chained to the wall. I'm wearing only rags. I have cuts all along my arms and bruises all along my legs. "Are you ready?" A malicious voice asks me. I can't see the owner of the voice, but it sounds like it's coming from everywhere. "Try me you bitch!" I spit out as blood runs from my lips. I hear chuckling and the sound of iron chains. Suddenly, all I feel is pain. It's like they're burning me from the inside out. I let out a shrill cry as the laughter grows louder. "They never cared about you, y'know." With that, another cut appears on my body, permanently scarring me._

_End of Dream~_

"Katelyn. Wake up!"

"AH!"

I jump upward in fright. I hear Sam chuckle as I calm myself down. At least they woke me from that nightmare. I was having a nightmare about my torture. It was just cut after cut after cut. "What is so important that you needed to wake me?" I growl as I rub my eyes. Turns out, Dean was the one who woke me up. He tosses me a bag of chips. "No reason. Just wanted to make sure Sleeping Beauty wasn't going to sleep the entire hunt away." He laughs. I mutter insults as I open the bag of chips. _Ahhhh. Delicious salty chips, take me away from reality!_

"Hey, Katey, how are your parents doing?" Sam asks. I choke on my chips. _Dammit! I was hoping they wouldn't bring them up._ Sam looks at me, expecting an answer. I clear my throat, now feeling awkward. "Uh, they're good. They're on their own, um, hunt. They won't be back for a while." I say, quickly lying. Best thing about being a hunter, you're a natural born liar. Downside to that, it's always difficult to lie to other hunters. Let's just hope they don't see through my lie, since I've never been able to lie to them. They're the only people I've never been able to lie to, well them and Bobby. Luckily they brush it off.

I sigh in relief and slouch on the seat. "So, where are we even going anyway?" I ask as I rub my eyes. Sam lifts his dad's journal as he turns to me. "Jericho, California. Dean says that's the last place dad was."

I nod my head as I look out the window. _Just one hunt, Katelyn. One hunt and then you can go find that son of a bitch that killed your parents. I let a sad smile grace my features. At least I have these idiots to distract me._

"Hey, how'd you even pay for this stuff?" Sam asks, looking at the bags of chips in Dean's hand. "You and dad still running credit card scams?"

"All we do is apply." Dean says, taking the gas tank nozzel out of the impala. "Hey, what names did you write this time?" I say, crumpling up my chip bag. He climbs into the front seat and sends me a goofy smile. "Bert Aframian, his son Hector, and his daughter Beatrice." Sam doesn't look amused and I scrunch my nose in disgust.

"Beatrice? Is that the best you could do?" I ask. **(Sorry if you have that name, it was the first name that popped into my mind)**

Dean waves me off as he starts the car. Sam grabs a box filled to the brim with cassette tapes. "Dude, you have got to update your cassette tape collection."

"Why?"

"Well for one, they're cassette tapes. And two-Black Sabbath, Motorhead, Metallica?"

"Hey! Some of those are mine! Anyway, you know the rules Sammy." I say from behind him. "Driver picks the music, shotgun shuts his cake hole." Dean finishes for me. He grabs one of the many cassettes and pops one into the player.

"You know, Sammy is a chubby 12-year old. It's Sam." He complains, sending a small glare my way. I raise my hands in surrender as I lean back. "Sorry, I can't hear you, the music's too loud." Dean yells over the radio. He revs the engine and pulls out of the gas station.

I rest my head against the headrest and listen to the rumbling of the car. The music lulling me to sleep. As I'm at the brink of sleep, Sam's voice calls out to me. "Katelyn, where were you during those three years? We haven't seen you in a while."

I groan. _All I want is sleep._ I shift in my seat and open my eyes. I lean on the window as I look at him. I could tell that Dean was also curious. "I was doing some solo hunts and lost my phone. I wasn't able to contact anyone until I came back." I reply curtly.

"What were you hunting?"

"Anything I could. I was just trying to busy myself." I lie. During those three years, I went through hell and back, literally.

"Hey, Katelyn, are you okay?" Sam asks, now looking concerned. I sigh and give him a tired glance. "Yeah Sammy, just tired." I say, looking back out the window. In the corner of my eye, I can see Sam and Dean exchange a worried look.

This is going to be a long drive.

**Time Skip**

We pull up to a bridge, police officers everywhere. I quickly get out and straighten my jacket. I check my pocket, making sure I have my mother's fake badge. I walk ahead of the boys, hearing them slam the car doors. 

"-He's dating your daughter, wasn't he?"

"You fellas had another one like this last month, right?" I ask, interrupting their conversation.

"Who are you?" One officer asks me. Before I can get my badge out, Dean beats me to it. "Federal marshals."

"You look a little young for marshals."

I smirk and put my hands in my pockets. "Thanks, that's very kind, but you did have one just like this last month, right?" I say, walking over to the car. I look at the car, trying to see if there are any clues about what could be happening.

"Yeah, just about a mile up the road."

"So, this victim, you knew him?" Sam asks, walking over to the officer. The officer looks down and rolls his eyes. "A town like this, everybody knows everybody." I walk away from the car and stand next to Sam.

"Any connection between the victims, aside that they're all males?" Dean asks from next to the car. The officer shakes his head and puts his hands in his pockets. "What's the theory?" Sam asks.

"Honestly, we don't know. Serial murderer, kidnapping ring."

"Well that is exactly the crack police work I'd expect out of you guys." Dean says. I ram my elbow into his side as Sam stomps on his foot. "Sorry sir, thank you for your time." I say, tugging on the boys' arms.

I pull them in the direction of the car. Suddenly, Dean smacks Sam and I in the back of our heads. "What was that for?" Sam whines.

"Why did you have to step on my foot? And why did you elbow me in the gut?"

"Why did you have to talk to the police like that?" Sam retorts. Dean turns around and glares at Sam. "They have no idea what's going on. We're on our own." I roll my eyes and look over at the car, but my view is blocked by more police. I clear my throat, gaining the brothers' attention. They both pale as they look at the officers.

"Can I help you kids?" One officer asks.

"No, sir. We were just leaving." Dean says, walking around them. I quickly walk with him and rush to the impala. Ugh, that couldn't have gone any worse.

**Time Skip**

We walk down the street in search of the officer's daughter. We see a girl putting up mising posters. "That must be her." I say as I point at her. The brothers nod as we walk over to her. "You must be Amy." Dean says with a cheery tone. Amy nods her head, giving us weird looks.

"They told us about you. We're his uncles and she's my wife." Dean says, pulling me to his side. I blush at his words.

"He never mentioned you to me."

"Yeah, that sounds like him. We're not around much. We're up in Modesto." I say, walking alongside her. We all walk down the street as we continue to talk. "We're looking for him too, and we're kind of asking around. Do you mind if we ask you a couple of questions?" Sam asks as another girl appears. Amy reluctantly nods her head and leads us to a diner.

"I was on the phone with him. He said he would call me right back, and he never did." She sighs.

"He didn't say anything strange or out of the ordinary?" Sam ask, leaning over the table. She shakes her head. She's sitting across from us. Sam, Dean, and I are all crammed onto one side. Dean sighs and leans across the table.

"Here's the deal ladies. The way Troy disappeared, something's not right. If you've heard anything..." Dean says. The girls exchange a solemn look. "What is it?" I ask.

Amy's friend looks at us and sighs. "With all the guys disappearing, people talk."

"What do they talk about?" Both Dean and Sam ask at the same time. _I did not miss that. It's creepy how they can do that._

"It's this local legend. This one girl got murdered out on centenial, like decades ago. Supposedly, she's still out there." She says. "She hitchhikes, and whoever helps her...they disappear." The boys and I look at each other, all sharing the same idea. We thank her and make our way out of the diner.

"Alright. Let's go check out the library. They might have some stuff on this girl." I say as we walk down the street. The boys nod their heads and follow me to the local library.


	4. Pilot___Weeping Woman

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Katelyn and the Winchester brothers try to crack the case.

**Katelyn's POV**

"Any luck?" Sam asks, walking over to me. We were in the library, trying to find any clues as to what may be happening in this town. We're looking up any town records of a murder on the bridge, getting the lead from Amy.

"Nope, nothing on a murder." I say, pointing at the computer. Dean was sat in front of the screen, not letting me touch anything. _Computer hog!_ Sam walks over and looks at the screen. "Try typing in 'Centennial Murder'." Dean follows Sam's instructions, and nothing comes up.

"Let me have a go at it." I whine, trying and failing to push Dean away from the computers. He keeps his arm out to stop me, a smirk on his features. Luckily, Sam comes to my rescue. He pushes Dean away from the computer, Dean rolling away on his wheelie chair. "Dude!" I laugh at his hurt pout.

I pull up to the computer on my chair. "So angry spirits are born out of violent deaths, right? What if it wasn't a murder? What if the legend was wrong?" I ask. I start to type my idea onto the computer. 'Centennial woman suicide'. One link pops up. My chest swells with pride, knowing that I figured it out, and not Dean. Dean wheels back over to me to look, his pout gone.

"This was 1981. Constance Welch, 24 years old, jumps off Sylvania bridge, drowns in the river." Sam reads. "Does it say why she did it?" Dean asks.

"Yeah, an hour before they found her, she called 911. Her two little kids are in the bathtub, she leaves them alone for a minute, and when she comes back they aren't breathing. Both die." I read, scrolling through the article.

"'Our babies were gone, and Constance couldn't bear it.' said husband, Joseph Welch."

"That bridge look familiar to you?" Dean asks.

"Looks like we found a lead." Sam says. I nod my head. "Yeah, but we'll have to check it out later tonight. Wait till no one's there." Dean says, standing from seat. We gather a bit more information and leave the library and camp out in the car.

**Time Skip**

A few hours after nightfall, we finally go to investigate the bridge. I climb out of the car and trail my hands on the railing. It's serene when no one's here. "So this is where Constane took the swan dive." Dean says, walking up to me.

"You think dad would have been here?" Sam asks, making the situation serious once more. "Well, we're chasing the same story, and we're chasing him." I say, walking away.

"Now what?"

"We keep digging 'till we find him." Dean says as he walks over to the impala.

"Dean, I told you, I have to be back by m-" Sam starts, but I interrupt him. "On Monday, yeah." I look down, not wanting to meet his guilty look. _I forgot, he's just doing the one hunt and then he's leaving. But I can't talk, I'll be leaving after the hunt too. I have to look for that son of a bitch that killed my family._

"You're really serious about this aren't you?" Dean asks. "You think you're gonna become some lawyer, marry your girl?"

"Yeah, so?"

"Does Jessica know the truth about you?" _Dean, what are you doing?!_

"No, and she's never going to know." Sam says, walking closer to Dean. I lean on the railing of the bridge, not wanting to get in the middle of the argument. "Well, that's healthy. You can pretend all you want, Sammy, but you're gonna have to face up to who you really are."

"Who is that?"

"One of us." Dean says, walking away.

"No, I'm not gonna be like you or Katelyn. This is not going to be my life." Sam says, growing angrier. He walks in front of Dean, effectivly cutting him off. I lean on the railing and sigh. "Well, you have a responsibility." Dean says.

Sam's voice becomes a little raspy as he continues to argue. "For what? Dad and his crusade? If it weren't for picture, I wouldn't even know what mom looks like." This makes Dean tense. I step away from the railing, ready to intervene at any moment.

"And even if we kill the thing that killed her, Mom's gone, and she's not coming back." This sends Dean over the edge. I run over to them as Dean pushes him against the railing. "Dean, let him go!" I say as I grab onto one of his arms. He doesn't listen. He leans over to Sam with a threatning glare. "Don't you dare talk about her like that." He finally lets go of him.

Mary was always a sore subject for him. He loved Mary, and her death hit him hard, considering that he was only a child.

I let go of his arm and glare at Sam. _He knows how Dean feels about their mother. He shouldn't have kept pushing._

I shake my head and send a glare Dean's way. "Can we be civil for one hunt? Afterwards, you can both be as bitter as you want. But for once, I want to get through this hunt without having to keep you two from ripping each other's throats out." I scold them like a mother. _I don't want to remember my last hunt with them as being tense._

They both reluctantly nod their heads. I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding. I look over at the impala, and see a women standing on the railing behind it. _Constance!_ "Guys..." I say, gaining their attention. They stand behind me, not doing anything. Constance looks at us for a second before she jumps off of the bridge.

I jump into action and quickly start running. The boys follow me. I run to the railing and look over, but Constance isn't in the water. "Where'd she go?" Sam asks. The sound of the impala's engine answers his question. Baby's lights are on and her engine is running.

"Who's driving your car?" Sam asks.

Dean just takes his keys out of his pocket and raises his hand. Suddenly, Constance, who's most likely driving the car, starts speeding towards us. We start to run as it gets closer. Not wanting to get run over, we all jump over the side of the bridge before she could hit us. I grab onto the railing before I could fully go over. Sam did the same. Sadly, Dean didn't do it, so all I see is his body go barreling towards the river.

"Dean!" I scream. I don't see him in the water. _Shit! He can't die, not this quickly. I can't let this happen again!_ I go to let go, but Sam stops me.

"Katelyn, look!" He yells, pointing at the river side. I look over and see Dean dragging himself out of the river. I let out a breath and chuckle. Thank God he's alive! Sam pulls himself up, offering his hand to me.

"Thanks." I say as he pulls me up onto the bridge. We lean against the impala, waiting for Dean to come up.

Finally he makes it to the impala. He's covered in mud. "God, you smell awful!" I say, pinching my nose.

"Aw, and here I was thinking that I smelled like potpourri." He says sarcastically. I grimace as he walks closer.

"Dude, keep away from me." I say, backing up. He smirks and opens his arms. I already know what he's gonna do, so I run to the impala's door. I pull, but it doesn't open. I look back to see him holding his keys, smirking. _Dammit!_

"C'mon, Katelyn, it's inevitable." He says, arms still open. I try to run, but he grabs me and lifts me into the air, effectively getting mud all over me. I squeal and laugh along with him, not missing the knowing smile on Sam's face.

"Alright, alright, you got me!" I say, giving up. He lets me go and opens the hood of the car, looking around. I wipe off my arms and groan. _Ugh, sooo gross!_

"The car alright?" Sam asks. Dean closes the hood and sighs. "Yeah, whatever she did to it, it seems alright now. That Constance chick, what a bitch!"

"Maybe she doesn't want us digging around." Sam says. They sit on the hood as I open the car door. _Yes! He forgot to lock the front doors!_

I sit in the driver's seat and honk the horn, scaring them both. "C'mon losers, I need to take a bath." I say, smirking like a child. They both laugh and walk over to the doors. Dean stands in front of me, motioning for me to get out.

"Damn it! I really wanted to drive for once." I groan as I get out and climb into the back. He laughs and starts the engine, driving away from the bridge.

**Time Skip**

"We'd like one room please." I say as I put my card on the counter. Dean and Sam stand behind me as we wait for the employee to give us our motel room key. The guy behind the counter gave us weird looks as he took my card.

"You guys having a reunion or something?" He asks. I tilt my head to the side as Sam asks him to repeat.

"That guy, Bert Aframian, he came in and bought out a room for the whole month." He says, putting down my card. The boys look at each other as I grab my card. "Uh, what room did Bert have? He never likes to tell us anything until we see him." I ask. He gives us the room number and I thank him and take the room key too. We leave and climb up to our room, but stop by 'Bert's' room.

Sam picks the lock, quickly opening it. The door opens to reveal a room covered wall to wall with newspapers. The bed has hundreds over wrappers all over it. _This is John's room alright._ I push Sam out of the way and walk over to the newspapers. Dean turns on a light, making me look away from the newspapers.

He picks up a partially eaten burger and sniffs it. He grimaces and puts it back. "I don't think he's been here for at least a couple of days."

I watch Sam crouch down, messing with a line of salt around the bed. "Salt, cat's-eye shells. He was worried, trying to keep something from coming in."

I look back at the wall of newspapers, seeing something catch my eye. "Centennial highway victims." I whisper, hearing the brothers walk up from behind me. "I don't get it. I mean, different men, different jobs, age, ethnicities. There's always a connection, right?" Dean asks, getting more confused.

I see Sam turn on another lamp, and shake his head. I walk over to him. "Dad figured it out." He says, chuckling. I raise my eyebrow and look at what he was looking at. There was a piece of paper with three words written sloppily. _Woman in White...._

"He found the same article we did. Constance Welch, she's a woman in white." Dean looks back at the clippings of victims. "You sly dogs." He says.

"If we're dealing with a woman in white, John would have already found the corpse and destroyed it." I say, rubbing my arms. The mud on my arms is irritating me.

"She might have another weakness."

"Dad, would want to make sure. He'd dig her up, does it say where she's buried?" Dean asks, walking up to us.

"Not that I can tell. If I were dad, I would ask the husband, if he's still alive." Sam answers.

Dean hums. "All right, why don't you look up an address while I go get cleaned up. Kateln, you can use our room's shower to get cleaned up if you want." He says, turning away. I nod my head and start to walk out, but Sam's voice stops me.

"Hey Dean, about what I said about Mom and Dad, I'm sorry." He apologizes. Awwww! Dean simply raises his hand. "Hey, no chick-flick moments."

Sam laughs. "Alright, Jerk."

"Bitch."

"Alright, dipshits, enough with the manly moment." I tease as I walk out. I watch them give me amused smiles as I walk over to our room. _Finally, I get to have a bathroom to myself...for a while._


	5. Pilot___The trip begins

**Katelyn's POV**

I pack my messenger bag as I hear Sam listening to a voicemail from Jess. _Poor Sam, must be missing his girlfriend._ Dean walks out of the bathroom and shrugs on his jacket. "Hey man, I'm starving. I'm gonna grab a little something to eat at the diner down the street. You guys want anything?" He asks, walking to the door.

"Hell yeah!" I say, standing up. Sam just shakes his head no. Dean shrugs and holds the door for me. I walk outside and wait for Dean. We walk over to the impala, but stop halfway. We see the cops from yesterday talking to the old man from the lobby. _Shit!_

Dean quickly pulls out his phone and texts Sam as we try not to look suspicious. The officers walk up to us, and I offer them my nicest smile. "Good evening officers, is there a problem?" I ask.

"Where's your partner?"

"Partner? What partner?" Dean asks. One officer signals the other to go to the motel. I try to stand a little straighter, wanting to seem as if I'm not nervous. I always get nervous around cops. Never liked them, never will. "So fake U.S. marshal, fake credit cards. Either of you have anything real on you?" He asks. Dean and I share a look.

"My boobs."

"His boobs."

The cop calls for the other and they both push us onto a car. I groan at how hard they pushed me. "You have the right to remain silent, anything you say can and will be used against you." One officer says as they put the handcuffs on us.

**Time Skip**

They push us into another room and sit us down, handcuffing us to the table in front of us. _At least it's not a cell._ The officer from earlier walks in, a box in his hands. "So, either of you want to give me your real names?" He asks, putting down the box as he sits across from us.

"I told you, it's Nugent, Ted Nugent." Dean says, getting annoyed. "And she's Cathy Grayson." The officer sighs and glares at us. "I'm not sure you realize just how much trouble you're both in."

"You talking, like, misdemeanor kind of trouble?" I ask, rolling my eyes. He just sighs again. He starts bringing up things that were in the room, claiming thet we're suspects. "Ah yes, cause when the first one happened in '83. we were 3." Dean sasses.

"I know you got partners. One of them's an older guy. Maybe he started the whole thing. So tell me, Dean..." I tense. _How the fuck did know his name?!?_ He looks at me and smirks. "Don't think I don't know about you too, Katelyn." He digs into the box next to him and pulls something out. He throws it onto the table, making a loud sound. It's John's journal. "Is this his?" He asks.

"I thought those were your names. I leafed through this. What little I could make out. I mean, it's nine kinds of crazy." He says, going through the pages. Finally, he stops on one. On the page, it has Dean's name and the numbers 35-111. _Coordinates._ My name was in the corner, not near any numbers.

"Neither of you are leaving until you tell me what the hell this means." He says, pointing at the numbers.

"It's my highschool locker combination." Dean says, smirking.

"Then why does her name not have any numbers?"

"I'm not his kid. Just a family friend." I say, crossing my arms. We start to go back and forth, the officer not believing us. Finally another cop walks in. "We just got a 911. Shots fired over at Whiteford road." He says.

"You have to go to the bathroom?" The officer asks. Dean and I shake our heads. "Good." He says as he leaves, leaving us handcuffed to the table. I pull at the handcuffs, but they're on their tight.

"Katelyn, you got a hair pin?" Dean asks.

"No, and even if I did, I wouldn't be able to reach it with these handcuffs on." I groan, glaring at his back. I look around, trying to find a way out, when something catches my eye. There's a paper clip in John's journal.

"I thought all girls wore hairpins, why don't you have any?" Dean asks, growing impatient. I kick his leg as I grab the paper clip. "Dude, you've known me for years and you still think I would wear something like that?" I ask as I bend the paper clip. He continues to complain as I put the paper clip in the keyhole of the cuffs. Suddenly, I hear a click. _Gotcha!_

The handcuff falls off and I rub my wrist. "What, you got out? Are you gonna get me out?" Dean asks as I stand up. I think it over.

"Nah, I think I'm good." I say walking over to the door. I hear him struggle, yelling at me to come back. "Fine, calm your tits." I say as I get him out. He rubs his wrist and grabs the journal. We run out, avoiding other cops and run to a phone booth. Dean pops in the quarters and dials Sam's number.

"Fake 911 call Sammy. That's pretty illegal." Dean says, leaning on the wall. I can hear Sam talking about Constance, telling us where she's buried, but Dean interrupts him.

"Sammy, would you shut up for a second?"

"I just can't figure out how he hasn't gotten rid of the corpse yet." Sam's voice comes through the reciever.

"He's gone. Dad left Jericho."

"What? How do you know?"

"I've got his journal." Dean sighs. I tune out their conversation and think about why my name was in his journal. _I'm not his kid, why would he mention me? And why am I so important that he has to ask Dean to get my help with a hunt?_

"Sam? Sam!" Dean yells. Suddenly the line goes dead. "What happened?" I ask as he storms out.

"My guess, that Constance chick got him." He says as he breaks into a car. He breaks the window and opens the door. "Get in." He says as he starts to hotwire the car. I jump into the car as it roars with life. We speed off in the direction of Constance's house, not wanting to waste any time buckling up.

Finally, we pull up to her house. The impala is out front. I can hear screaming coming from inside. Dean pulls out a gun and starts shooting at Constance, who's on top of Sam. I pull out my gun and do the same. _Thank God for deep pockets._

Constance finally disappears and Sam sits up. He revs the engine. "I'm taking you home." He says as he drives into the house. "Sam!" Dean and I yell as we run after him. We run up to him.

"You okay?" Dean asks as he opens the car door.

"Yeah. Help me?" Sam asks as Dean helps him out. I keep my gun up, in case. I watch Constance appear. She bends down and picks up a picture frame. She looks at us and throws it down. _Shit._ She glares at us and moves to the side, letting the dresser behind her move forward. The dresser pushes us against the wall, trapping us. I try to free my arm from under the dresser, but the flickering lights stop me. It even stops Constance.

She turns around, looking at the stairs. Water starts streaming down the stairs. The water starts to pool around her feet. "Come home mommy." Two children say as they walk down the stairs. _Family reunion?_

Constance starts screaming, but the kids get closer. They hug here, and she screams even more. Her face morphs into something demonic as her screams get louder. Finally, she melts in a puddle along with her children. With her gone, the force on the dresser disappears, letting us go.

We push the dresser and limp to the car. "So this is where she drowned her kids." Dean mumbles.

"That's why she could never go home." Sam and I whisper.

"You found her weak spot, nice work Sammy." Dean says, patting Sam's chest. We walk closer to the car and Sam starts laughing.

"I wish I could say the same about you. What were you thinking, shooting Casper in the face, you freak?" Sam asks

"Hey, it saved your ass. And I'll tell you another thing, if you screwed up my car, I'll kill you." Dean says, crouching down to look at his car. I roll my eyes as I walk over to the back seat.

"C'mon, let's just go, we got an interview to make." I say as I climb into the car. They laugh and join me in the car.

**Time Skip**

We pull up to his campus and park the car. He climbs out of the car, me following behind him. I get out and give him a hug.

"Call me to tell me what happens, will ya?" I ask as I pull away. He laughs and nods his head. I lean against the car as he talks to Dean. "Call me when you find him. Maybe we'll meet up soon?" He says. Dean just nods his head with a sad smile. Sam walks away and into the apartment building. I sigh as I cross my arms.

"Welp, c'mon Katelyn, we should head out." Dean says, starting the car. _Shit, I was dreading this._

"About that Dean..." I start. He raises his eyebrow, confused. "What, you not coming?" He asks, sounding almost hurt. I shake my head and step away from the car.

"Sorry, but I need to go do a solo hunt for a while." _I can't tell him about the yellow eyes, he'll just insist to come with._

"But you've been hunting solo for three years!"

"I know, but this is important. I have to do this, Dean." I sigh, not wanting to meet his gaze. I hear him sigh. "Fine, just...call me this time. Call me when you're done or when you just have time." He says. I nod my head.

"Bye Dean, I promise to call as soon as I can."

He nods his head and I walk away. _That hurt a lot more than I thought it would. But I have to keep going forward, if I look back, I'll just want to go with him._ I walk over to my bike, it looks exactly like how I left it. But there's dust on my helmet and in the seat. _How did dust get on this when it's been outside this entire time?_

I wipe off the dust, but some stays on my fingers. I bring it up to my face. I suddenly sneeze. I wipe my hand on my pants. _That's weird, I'm not allergic to anything. Well except....oh no!_ It wasn't dust. It was sulfur. And only one thing leaves behind sulfur.

I crouch down and check my bike. The gas was tampered with. It was leaking all over. _Fuck, that damned demon followed me!_ If I tried riding my bike, it'd explode in a matter of seconds.

I look up at the building, a bad feeling in the pit of my stomach. _If that demon followed me, and tried to kill me, what if it tried going after Sam and Dean._ I run off in the direction Dean went. He's only a little down the road.

I run out into the street, making him stop before he could run me over. "Katelyn, what are you doing?!" He asks, getting out of his car. I grab onto his arm and drag him back to the apartment building.

"What are you doing?!" He asks again.

"Dean, just trust me. We need to get to Sam!" I plead, pulling on his arm harder. "Why, what's going on?" He asks, stopping me.

"I, uh, I have a feeling something is going to happen, and if you're not coming with me, than I'll go myself." I say, finally letting go. I see him have an internal battle with himself, but he finally agrees. I run back to the building, leaving Dean in my dust.

I run up the fire escape, up to Sam's place. I make it up there, but the window won't open. I try to, but it's stuck. _Damn, I need to hurry._ I finally stop and get ready to raise my foot, but Dean comes up from behind me and stops me. He calmly opens the window.

"There you go princess." He says smugly, but I ignore him. I push him out of the way and rush inside.

"Sam?" I call out. I find his bedroom door, and kick it down. He looks at me weirdly, him sitting on his bed. "Katey, are you okay?" He asks, but I look around. _Where's Jessica?_

When I ran in here, I didn't see her. I see something fall. It looked like water. Sam and I look up to see a horrific sight.

Jessica was on the ceiling. Her stomach was cut open and bleeding. "No!!!" Sam screams. Finally, I hear Dean run in. I'm frozen in my spot.

 _I was too late. If I had noticed the sulfur sooner, I could have gotten them out._ Her body suddenly catches on fire, making Dean jump to action. He grabs Sam and tries to get him out, but Sam won't move. "Katelyn help me." He says, struggling to hold Sam.

I finally get out of my daze and start to push Sam out of the room. We keep pushing and leading him out until we're out in the parking lot. The building is on fire. I could hear fire trucks and ambulance arriving, their sirens hitting my ears.

In the corner of my eye, I could see my bike on fire. _Shit, there goes my ride._ Sam keeps screaming and trying to get back to Jessica, but Dean and I hold him back.

I look at Dean and his eyes show his fear. Now we know, that we really need to stick together. We really have no choice now.


	6. Wendigo___ Blackwater, Colorado

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Next Case!

**Katelyn's POV**

We're driving down the road, on our way to Colorado. Sam was finally sleeping after Jessica's death. Dean was driving and I was on my phone, texting John.

_'John, you need to pick up. I know we haven't spoken in a while, but please, just call Dean. Stop ignoring him for once.'_

Sam suddenly jerks forward. _Another nightmare..._ I put my phone away and lean forward. "You okay?" I ask, putting my hand on his shoulder. Dean sends a concerned look towards Sam. "Yeah, I'm fine." He mumbles, trying to wake up more. I rub my eyes and nod, leaning back.

"Another nightmare?" Dean asks, but Sam doesn't answer. He thinks it over before leaning towards Sam. "Wanna drive for a while?" _What?!? Dean never offers to let anyone drive Baby! Not even me!_

Sam laughs and looks back at him. "In your whole life, you never once asked me that." He laughs.

"Just thought you might want to, never mind." Dean says, looking back at the road. Sam sighs and looks out the window. "Look, I know you're both worried about me. I get it, and thank you, but I'm perfectly fine."

Dean and I hum, not really believing him. I rub my eyes again, trying to wake myself up. Ever since Jess's death, I couldn't sleep, because I blame myself. If I had found the sulfur quicker, I could have saved them.

Sam picks up the map and starts staring at it. "You know, maybe we shouldn't have left Stanford so soon." He suggests.

"Sam, we dug around there for a week. We came up with nothing." I say, feeling worse.

"If you want to find the thing that killed Jessica-" Dean starts but Sam interrupts him. "We have to find Dad first." He finishes.

"Dad disappering, this thing showing up again after 20 years, it's no coincidence." Dean says, holding the wheel tighter.

"It's weird, the coordinates he left us, there's nothing there but woods." Sam says, putting down the map. They both look back at me. "What?" I ask, leaning back.

"Katelyn, why don't you take a nap?" Dean suggests. I scoff and roll my eyes. "I'm fine, we're gonna be there soon anyway." I say as I lean against the door. I ignore his concerned look and just listen to the music playing.

I see the sign that signals that we're at the local lodge. We pull up and park. We walk in and Sam starts to give us the run down of the place. Dean and I walk up to this picture of huge bear. "Dude, come look at the size of this fricken bear." Dean says, stopping Sam from talking more. _This is what normal hunters hunt. Looks easier._

"It's not nature hike, that's for sure." Sam says, crossing his arms.

"You kids aren't planning on going out new Black Water Ridge, are ya?" Some guy asks us. I look at him, seeing the seriousness in his eyes. "Oh, no sir. We're environmental-study majors from U.C Boulder." I say, with a sheepish grin.

Dean smiles as well. "Recycle man!" He says, blowing our cover. I rub my temples and groan. The man just sips his coffee and laughs. "Bull. You're friends with that Hailey girl, right?" He asks. I sigh. _I thought he knew about us for a second._

"Yes, we are, ranger Wilkinson." Dean says, walking closer to the ranger. "Well I'll tell you what I told her. Her brother filled out a back country permit, saying that he won't be back until the 24th. Not exactly a missing persons, now is it?" He asks, putting down the coffee. I walk forward and give him my nicest smile.

"No, sir, you're right. We'll make sure to tell her that." He nods and moves to leave. I put my hands in my pockets, ready to leave, but Dean stops us.

"That Hailey girl is quite the pistol, huh?"

"That's putting it mildly."

"You know what would help? If I could show her a copy of that Back country permit. You know, so she can see her brother's return date." He says, crossing his arms. The ranger nods his head and gets us the permit. We thank him and leave.

I walk ahead of the boys, ready to lay in the back of the car. I get to the car and wait for them. _If my bike hadn't had caught on fire, I wouldn't have to wait for these guys._

"What are you doing, cruising for a hook up?" Sam asks suddenly, glaring at Dean. "The coordinates said Black Water Ridge, so let's just go find Dad. Why even talk to this girl?" He says, walking over to the car.

"I don't know, so then we know what we're walking into before we walk into it? And when are you the type to shoot first and ask questions later?" Dean asks, unlocking the car door. "Since now." Sam says, getting into the car.

I open the door and climb in. I don't bother buckling, and just lie down. "How far away is this chick?" I ask. Dean looks back at me, slight concern in his eyes.

"Not too far. Do you wanna sit this one out and just nap in here while we talk to her?" He asks, starting the car.

I shake my head. "No thanks. Just wanted to know." I say nonchalantly. He nods his head and pull out of the parking lot.

**Time Skip**

We pull up to Hailey's house and park. I climb out and slam the door shut. I walk up to her door, not waiting for the boys, and knock on her door. She slowly opens it. She's pretty, with medium length brown hair.

"Hi, I'm Dean, this is Sam, and this is Katelyn." Dean says, pointing at each of us. You must be Hailey. We're rangers with the park service. Ranger Wilkinson sent us over, we want to ask a few questions."

"Let me see some ID." _Smart girl._ I take my ID out of my pocket and flash it. She looks at it for a few seconds before opening her door. "Come in."

She leads us to her living room, but not before complimenting Dean's car. I could see another boy eating a sandwich. Her other brother perhaps. "So if Tommy's not due back any time soon, how do you know he's missing?" Sam asks as she grabs a bowl.

"He calls in everyday by cell. He emails photos and stupid videos, but we haven't heard from him in three days." She sighs, placing the bowl on the table. I cross my arms and lean against a counter. "Maybe he can't get any cell reception?" I suggest.

She just shakes her head. "He's got a satellite phone too."

"Could it be that he's just having fun and forgot to check in?" Dean suggests. This makes the brother angry. He drops his silverware and glares at Dean. "He wouldn't do that." He says with earnestness.

I look at Hailey for an explanation. "Our parents are gone. It's just my two brothers and me. We keep pretty close tags on one another." She sighs. I cross my arms and lean forward.

"Can we see the pictures he sent you?" I ask. She nods and grabs her computer form the counter. She pulls up a folder labeled, 'Tommy'. She shows us the last video he sent her. It was a simple video of him checking in, but a quick flash catches my eye. _What the what?_

I look at Sam, and we share the same look. "We'll find you're brother. We're heading out to Black Water Ridge first thing tomorrow." Dean reassures her.

"Well maybe I'll see you there." She says walking away. I replay the video, and the same flash happens. _So it's not a glare from the light._ "Look, I can't sit around here anymore, so I hired a guide. I'm heading out in the morning, and I'm gonna find him." She says with determination. Gotta hand it to her, the girl's brave.

"Hey, you mind forwarding these to me?" I ask. She nods her head. I give her my email and she sends it. "Thanks, we'll be on our way." I say as I start to leave. We say goodbye and climb into the impala.

**Time Skip**

"Hey, you wanna come to the bar with us, Katelyn?" Sam asks.

"No, I'm gonna be researching. I need to check out that video anyway." Both boys nod and leave. I walk up to our motel room and open it. I throw my stuff onto the couch, claiming it now. I start to go through past newspapers that are in any way related to this.

There were several that included missing hikers. There was one in 59' that told of a grizzly attack that had one survivor. I take pictures of them and send them to Sam.

 _'Hope this will help. It's like clockwork that this happens.'_ I send. I put my phone down and go to my email on my laptop. I open it up and click on the video. I watch it once through, seeing the flash once again. Suddenly, my phone buzzes. It's a text from Sam.

_'Thanks, we'll check out the survivor.'_

I close my phone and go back to the video. I slow it down by half speed, but it's still a blur. I slow it even further, and see a constant shadow running across the back of the tent. _Whatever that is, it can run._

_'Hey Sam, I slowed the video, whatever we're dealing with, it's pretty fast. I'm gonna go through all my research to see if I know anything that fast. I'll keep you updated.'_

I send it and place my phone down. I rub my eyes as I yawn. I lightly slap my cheek, in an attempt to wake me up, and grab my mother's journal. _There's gotta be something useful in here._ The more I go through it, the blurrier the words and pictures get.

I can't keep myself from falling asleep, so I just let the comforting darkness take me away, not aware of the sound of the door opening.

**Dean's POV (that's new)**

We just got back from talking to the survivor, and it's definitely our kind of case. I open the room door and walk into see Katelyn asleep on the couch. Sam walks in and I shush him. He gives me a weird look until I point at Katelyn. _At least she's sleeping again. I don't know what's been keeping her up, but she hasn't been sleeping lately. And eating for that matter._

I walk over to her, and see a familiar journal in her hand. It's her mom's. _Huh, guess Max finally let her use it_. I pick her up and take her to one of the beds. She surprisingly doesn't stir. I place her on one of the beds and look back at Sam. He's placing his stuff on the other bed.

I look at her laptop on the coffee table, it showing the video. I watch it, seeing how a shadow goes across the screen. "Hey Dean. What are we gonna do about Katelyn?" Sam asks

I sigh. "I don't know. Let's just hope this isn't a permanent change. I've never seen her not eat." I say, lying on the couch.

He nods his head and lies in his bed. I close my eyes, my last thought being of Katelyn.


	7. Wendigo___We go Camping

**Katelyn's POV**

I wake up suddenly from another nightmare. It was the same one every night. It had Dean and Sam dying over and over again. I look at the clock, 5:30. _Huh, I actually slept._

I rub my eyes, and realize where I am. I'm not on the couch any more. Dean or Sam must have moved me. I get off the bed and go over to my messenger bag and grab a change of clothes. I quietly walk into the bathroom and change into a short sleeved shirt with jeans.

I look down at my wrist and rub the patch of darker skin on it. It looks like a birthmark, but I got this mark a year ago when I was in a bad situation. Every time I touch it, I feel comfort, knowing that something is looking out for me. I clean my face, not missing the dark bags under my eyes. I grab the towel next to the sink and dry my face.

Even though I slept, I feel even more tired. I turn around, but my head starts to hurt. I groan out in pain and hold my head. My vision goes spotty when I try to move. _Shit, when was the last time I ate? My headaches only get this bad when I haven't eaten for a while. I can't even remember the last time I ate._

After a few seconds, my vision goes back to normal. I sigh and leave the bathroom. Dean and Sam are still asleep. I walk over to the bed I slept on and grab my jacket. I pull it on and take some money out of my bag. I take the room key and leave the room.

I walk down the hall, trying to find a vending machine. Finally, I find one. I put in the money and begin to browse. _I'll just get a water and some chocolate._ I press the corresponding buttons, and my treats fall. I take them out of the slot and tear open the chocolate.

I take a huge bite as I begin to walk back to the room. By the time I get back to the room, my chocolate is gone. I unlock the door and walk inside, opening my water bottle. Sam's now getting up. I look over at the clock, 6:15.

"Morning Sleeping Beauty." I say, walking over to the coffee table to grab my laptop, careful not to wake Dean. "Morning." He mumbles. I take a sip from my water as I look through my folders. _Everything seems accounted for._ "Hey, did one of you go on my computer?" I ask Sam, closing my computer in the process.

"Yeah, Dean did, why?" He asks as he grabs his clothes from his bag.

"Just wanted to know. The video that Hailey gave me was paused halfway through, so I thought one of you guys watched it." I say as I put my laptop in my bag. Sam nods his head. "Have any clue what it could be?" I ask him.

"Not really. Could be a skinwalker though." He shrugs before he walks into the bathroom. I hum as I look through my mom's journal, well I guess it's my journal now. _It could be a skin walker, but I don't think they can move that fast. But what does move that fast?_

I hear Dean stir as I put the journal down. He sits up and groans, popping his back. "You good, Dean?" I ask as he stands up.

"Yeah, my back is just sore." He says. I laugh at him. "You know, you didn't have to sleep on the couch. I could have slept there and you could have taken the bed." I say, standing up after I put my journal in my bag as well.

"Nah, you've been sleeping on the couch for the past week. It was about time you slept on an actual bed." He says, going through his clothes. I go to argue, wanting to say that I would have been fine with the couch, but I know that it'll just go through one ear and out the other.

"Whatever. I'm gonna load the car while you and Sam get ready." I say, picking up my bag and taking the car keys. He glares at me. "I promise I won't mess with Baby, but I have to unlock the car if I want to load up." I say, raising my hands. He nods, humming, letting me know that I can go. I leave the room and walk down to the parking lot.

I pop open the trunk and start putting my bag inside. I check all of the weapons, wanting to make sure everything is accounted for. I put a few flares and a simple gun into my bag, knowing that Sam and Dean will put the bigger ones in their bags. I close the trunk and climb into the back, waiting for the boys.

Not too long later, I see both boys walk over to me. They climb into the car and I hand Dean the keys. He starts the car and we leave the parking lot, on our way to Black Water Ridge.

**Time Skip**

We pull up to the hiking trail, parking right in front of Hailey. She's with her brother and some other guy, probably the guy she hired. I get out and go get my bag before I walk towards her. "You guys got room for three more?" Dean asks.

"You want to come with us?" Hailey asks.

"Who are these guys?" The new guy asks. I cross my arms, both brothers coming up from behind me. "Apparently, this is all the Park Service could muster up for the rescue." She says, arm on her hip. _Sass much?_

"Rangers?"

"You got it." I say, seeing Sam walk forward. "And you're hiking in biker boots and jeans?" Hailey asks, obviously suspicious.

"Well Sweetheart, I don't do shorts." Dean says as he walks forward. Sweetheart? I walk with them, looking down and rubbing my eyes.

 _Come on, wake up. You're on a hunt, be proffesional._ We all start to walk down the trail, but the new guy stops us. "You think this is funny? This is dangerous back country, her brother could be hurt." I look at him and glare. "Believe me, I know how dangerous it can be." Dean says, putting his hand on my shoulder to make me back down.

I sigh and turn back to walk with Sam. We start to walk deeper into the woods. Sam and I fall back in the line while everyone else makes conversation. Turns out the new guy is named Roy and he's done some hunting.

I pinch my arm to keep me awake, since my eyes were drooping a little. "You okay Katey?" Sam asks me, stopping. I look at him and give him a small smile. "Yeah Sammy, just a little tired." I say, not stopping. He jogs to catch up and he grabs my arm, making me turn around.

"Katelyn, you don't seem okay. You haven't been eating or sleeping recently. What's going on?" He pressures. I roll my eyes and tug my arm out of his grip. "I told you, I'm fine. Just can't sleep and I haven't been hungry." I say, walking faster. _I really don't need him to worry about me, he should be worrying about himself, considering that his condition isn't good either._

I speed up and walk behind Dean and Roy. "Roy, you said you did a bit of hunting." I comment, wanting to get rid of the silence. Roy looks at me and rolls his eyes. _Rude._ "Yeah, more than a little." He mumbles gruffly.

"What kind of furry critters do you hunt?" Dean comments.

"Mosty buck, sometimes bear."

"Tell me, Bambi or Yogi ever hunt you back?" Dean asks nonchalantly. Roy suddenly pulls Dean back. I go to pull him away, but I look down. _Bear trap. Huh, guess he didn't do that to be an asshole._ Roy picks a stick and stabs it into the bear trap, making it more obvious to everyone else.

"You should watch where you're stepping...Ranger." He says smugly, dropping the stick and walking away. I look back at Dean before we continue to walk, Roy in the lead now.

Hailey rushes up to us, a furious look on her face. "You guys didn't pack any provisions. You guys are carrying these bags. You're not rangers, so who the hell are you?" She interrogates, grabbing our arms to stop us. Sam and her brother walk ahead of us.

Dean sighs. "Sam and I are brothers, Katelyn here is our friend. Our dad went missing, he might be here, we don't know."

"Why didn't you just tell me from the start?" She asks. I sigh and rub my eyes. "At least we're telling you now." I say, turning around. I walk away from them, not really caring anymore. Dean stops talking to her and rushes up to me. He has a giant bag of m'n'ms in his hand.

"Want some?" He offers before putting some in his mouth. I just shake my head, but that doesn't satisfy him. "Come on, just take some." He says, putting the bag in my face. I sigh and grab a few. I pop them in my mouth. Dean seems satisfied as he puts the bag away.

Finally, we reach a clearing. "This is it. Black Water Ridge." Roy says.

"What are the coordinates?" Sam asks. Roy takes something out of his jacket and punches some buttons. "35, -111." _I guess we made it._ "You hear that?" Dean asks.

"Yeah." Sam replies.

"Dead quiet." I mumble.

"I'm gonna take a look around." Roy says, putting his device away. I straighten my bag and look back at him. "You shouldn't go off by yourself." I say. He chuckles with a smirk on his face. "That's sweet, girly. Don't you worry your pretty little head about me." He says, walking ahead of us. _Girly!?!_

I got to walk up to him, but both Dean and Sam put their arms out to stop me. I huff and straighten my bag again. "Douche." I growl.

"Everyone stay together." I say as I follow him through the brush. The others follow me with little hesitation.

After walking around for a while, making my legs feel sore, we finally find something. It's a camp. It's a mess. The tents are turned over and covered in blood. Everything is ruined.

"Looks like a grizzly." Roy suggests. I look at him and roll my eyes. _This is unbelievable._ "No grizzly could do this." I mumble. We walk around the camp, looking for anyone or anything. There's no bags. _Whatever it is, it must have taken their bags._

"Tommy?" Hailey says, going through the tents. There's no answer. "Tommy!" She yells. Sam runs up to her and shushes her. "Something might still be out there." He says. I crouch down, seeing something under a tent. It's a satellite phone. _Tommy's._

"Sam, Katelyn." Dean calls. We walk over to him, to see him crouched over something. "The bodies were dragged. But here, the tracks just stop." He sighs. I look at the sudden disappearance of the trail and rack my brain. _What can take things without a trace, move incredibly fast, and trash a camp like that?_

"I'll tell you what, it's no skin walker or black dog." He says, standing up. I open up my bag and stay seated while the brothers leave. I grab my journal and start looking through the pages.

_Demons...no....Journal entries...don't need them....Astral projection....could be useful.....Wendigo?_

I read up on all the information. It would make sense if it was the thing reeking havoc. They are pretty fast, and agile. That would explain the tracks suddenly disappearing. I close the journal and put it in my bag. I stand up and walk back over to the camp. Everyone's either standing around or looking through things.

"Hey, Hailey." I call, gaining her attention. I wave her over and she jogs up to me. I dig into my pocket and pull out the sattelite phone. "Here, I found this under one of the tents." I say, handing it to her. She shakily thanks me and takes the phone. She sniffles a little, making me feel bad.

"Hey, he could still be alive." I say trying to make her feel better. I put my hand on her arm, and she looks up at me. She smiles a little and thanks me. Suddenly, a man's voice rings out, calling for help.

I grab onto Hailey's arm, pushing her behind me. I don't need her getting hurt. Roy starts to run out, making Dean and Sam follow. "Come on." I say, still keeping her behind me. We keep running until the screaming stops. The brothers and I share a look. _It was a distraction._

"Everybody back to camp." Sam says slowly. He starts to run back to camp, all of us trailing behind him. When we get back to the camp, all of the bags are gone. Luckily, I never took off my bag, so I have mine on me.

"What the hell's going on?" Hailey asks. I crouch down, trying to find any tracks. _Maybe if I can find any, they'll lead us to where it's hiding._ "It's smart." Sam mumbles. "It wants to cut us off so we can't call for help."

"You mean someone. Some nut job stole all of our gear." Roy says in disbelief. I look at the boys. "We need to talk. In private." I say, signalling for them to move. We move over to the clearing next to the camp.

I open my mouth, ready to talk, but Dean interrupts me. "Hey, how do you still have your bag?" He asks.

"I never took it off." I say as I put down my bag. I open it up and take my journal out. I stand back up and open it. I flip through the pages, finally finding the page I need. "Look at this." I say as I hand him the journal.

"Wendigo? Those are in the Minnesota woods and Northern Michigan. I've never heard of one this far west." Dean says, handing the book to Sam. "But think about it, the way it can mimic a human voice, the tears in the tents." Sam suggests.

Dean groans as Sam hands me the journal back. I bend down and he takes out his gun. "Well, this is useless." He says, waving it around. I put my journal away and pull out a flare.

"But these aren't." I say, waving it around. "Packed them just in case." I say, putting it back. Sam leaves as I stand back up. I put my bag back on my shoulder. Dean waits for me to straighten up before we walk back to camp.

"Alright, it's time to go." Sam yells.

"Don't worry, whatever's out there, I think I can handle it." Roy says with a cocky chuckle.

"It's you I'm worried about. You shoot this thing, you're just gonna make it mad. We have to leave now." Sam continues. Roy just gets angry.

He looks at us with a nasty glare. "One, you're talking nonsense. And two, you're in no position to be giving anybody orders." He yells.

"Neither are you." I yell at him.

"We never should have let you come out here in the first place. I'm trying to protect you." Sam sasses. Roy laughs. "You protect me? I was hunting these woods when your mommy was still kissing you good night." That pisses me off.

I stomp up to them. I grab the collar of Roy's shirt and pull him down a little. "It's a damn-near-perfect hunter. It's smarter than you, and it's gonna hunt you down and eat you alive unless we get your stupid, sorry ass out of here." I growl. Ever since a few days ago, I've been a lot easier to piss off, and Roy has been stomping on my last nerve. That was the breaking point. I let go of his collar and walk over to one of the fallen tents and sit down.

I rub my eyes and let out a breath I didn't know I was holding. My fatigue is hitting me dead on. After a few seconds of silence, Hailey speaks. "Tommy might still be alive, and I'm not leaving without him." She says with such earnestness, that I even look up.

I look at the sky, seeing the sun going down. "It's getting late. It's an amazing hunter in the day, but an unbelievable hunter at night. We'll never beat it, not in the dark. We need to settle in and protect ourselves." Dean says, walking over to me.

He holds his hand out for me to take, and I grab it. He lifts me up easily. "Your journal have any protection symbols?" He asks.

I nod my head and take out the journal. I show him the anasazi symbols, and we start to draw them into the dirt. By the time we're done, the sun's gone. "Once again, what do those do?" Hailey asks.

"They're for protection. The wendigo won't be able to get passed them." Dean says, gaining a laugh from Roy. I throw my stick at him and walk over to sit by Sam, but I see Dean walk over to him, so I go to sit by Hailey and her brother.

I stroke the fire and get lost in my thoughts. _What am I going to do about the problem with my mother's murder? What am I going to about the demon, and how am I going to find them?_ Suddenly, I feel someone tapping my shoulder. It's Hailey.

I stop stroking the fire an hum. "Hey, are you okay? You seem kind of out of it." She mumbles. I laugh. "I should be asking the same about you. It's your brother that's missing."

She nods, but asks again. "I'm fine, I just have some stuff on my mind." I sigh. Suddenly, a voice calls out for help.

I stand up and look around. _It's back..._ Dean cocks his gun, just for protection. The screams start to turn into animalistic growls and roars. "It's trying to draw us out." Dean says, trying to keep the others calm. The growling gets closer, making Roy shoot at it. _Damn idiot!_

"I hit it!" He yells runnong after it. "Roy!" Dean yells, running after him. The others try to follow, but I put my arms out. "No, we stay here." I command.

Its quiet for a few minutes, neither Dean or Roy returning. By the time Dean gets back, the sun is rising. Roy's not with him. I sigh as I sit down. _That's another innocent gone._

We start to get everything together as Hailey tries to wrap her head around everything. "This can't be happening. These things shouldn't exist." she whispers.

"Wish I could tell you otherwise." Dean says, crouching down in front of her. "How do you know about this stuff?" She asks. Dean looks at me and then looks down. "Runs in the family." He says and then walks away. She looks up at me, waiting for an answer. "Brought up this way." I say curtly.

Sam starts to try to prepare us for what to expect when facing the wendigo. He shows Hailey and her brother the notes and pictures of wendigos in John's journal. We start to tell them the lore behind them, telling about how the were once men who ate human flesh, turning them into what they are now.

"If that's all true, then how can Tommy still be alive?" Hailey asks. I sigh and take the explanation over.

"The wendigo knows how to survive long winters without food, it hibernates for years at a time.When it's awake, it keeps it's victims alive, stores them so it can feed whenever it wants. If your brother's alive, it's keeping him somewhere dark, hidden, and safe. We got to track it back there." I explain.

"How do we stop it?" She asks, not backing down. _Brave girl._

"Guns are useless, so are knives. Basically, we gotta torch the sucker." He says, taking the flares from my bag. He hands Sam and I a flare, and we start hiking. I keep my flare close to me, not wanting to be unprepared.

As we keep walking, a sense of dread grows in my gut. "Dean, Katelyn." Sam calls. He gestures for us to walk over to him. He points up at a tree, showing us a huge, bloody scratch. I look around and spot more scratches in the other trees around us.

"You know, I was thinking about those claw prints, so clear and distinct....they were almost too easy to follow." Sam whispers. Suddenly, the sound of growling appears, signalling that the wendigo is here. It starts to circle us.

Hailey suddenly screams. She runs from a tree, before something falls out. It's Roy. Dean runs to his body while Sam and I help Hailey up. "His necks broken." Dean says over the growling. "Run run run!" Dean yells, pushing us along.

We split up, trying to run back to camp. I'm with Hailey while Sam and Dean are with her brother. I stay behind her, in case the wendigo comes out, but I should have stayed in front of her. The wendigo corners us, making Hailey scream. I point my flare at it, but it's too quick.

It grabs my ankle, making me fall over and drop my flare. The last thing I hear is Hailey's scream before darkness surrounds my vision and a sharp pain appears on the back of my head.

**Time Skip**

I groan as I come to. I'm aware of the dull throbbing in my ankle and head. I try to move, but my arms and legs are tied. I look around me to see Hailey and her brother tied up to rafters as well. _Damn bitch, I should have been quicker. This is why you don't go without sleep for a week._

I try to swing, thinking that it might loosen the rope around my wrists, but my body is too sore. That doesn't stop me though. I calm myself down and try to swing again, and it works. It must've dislodged the rafter, because I suddenly fall.

I catch myself, now feeling more energized. I look at my hands, and they're no longer tied. It's the same with my ankles. _What the? This doesn't make sense._ I stand up and look closer at my hand. It looks like it's glowing, and if I squint, I can slightly see through it. I brush it off, and look back up at Hailey, but a shocking sight stops me.

My body is still up there. _Am I dead?!?_ I run up to my body, and my chest is still rising. _Alright, not dead, but what is happening? Maybe the journal will have an answer._

I quietly sneak out of the cave that we're in, not wanting to be found by the wendigo, but it's no where in sight. _Lucky me?_ I make it out of the cave, now knowing that it's an old mineshaft.

I keep walking, until I find the camp. No one's here. _They're probably looking for Hailey._ I search the camp until I finally find my bag. I reach down and touch it, wanting to make sure that I can touch things in whatever this is, and it works. I smile and go to unzip the bag, but my hand passes through it. _What?!? So I can touch it, but I can't grab it?!?!_

I still keep trying, but every time it just goes through. "God dammit!!! This is so fucking stupid! I just need to get in my bag, but the stupid messed up rules of whatever I am won't fucking let me!!!" I yell, pulling my hair. Suddenly, I hear a gun cock behind me. I quickly turn around and raise my hands, but it's just Sam and Dean.

"Katelyn?!" Sam asks, lowering his gun. I wave at him with a tight smile. "How are you here?"

"I don't know, Sammy. I need to get my journal out of this damn bag, but for some fucking reason, I can't" I scream, stomping my foot. They both just stand and watch. I can now notice that Hailey's brother is with them still.

I groan and rub my temples. "Just....one of you get over here and open it for me, please." I ask, pointing at the bag. Sam walks over to me and quickly opens the bag. He pulls out the journal and hands it to me.

I look at him as it goes through my hand. "Really? You thought I could still hold a book even after watching me struggle opening a bag?" I ask sarcastically. He apologizes and grabs the book. I tell him to go through the pages, trying to find something that would explain what's going on with me, when a familiar page catches my eye.

"Stop there!" I say, pointing at it. _Astral Projection..._

"Astral projection?" Sam asks. I read over the notes, reading the rules about the astral plane. _You can touch, but no grip...already have that established....no impact sounds....no wonder the Wendigo didn't appear when I left...must keep solid form in safe place...well I kind of broke that rule...can not stay in astral plane for too long...well, I'm gonna have to get back soon._

I stand up and sigh. "At least I know what's going on now." I say as I look back at Dean. "I'm here but not really here. It's complicated, but this was a thing my mom could do, and she tried teaching me, guess it finally worked. We're in an abandoned mine shaft past those woods right there." I instruct, pointing in the direction.

"You're not gonna take us?" Hailey's brother asks. I shake my head and rub my wrist. "I can't. I can only stay in this form for so long." I say, looking at my fading hand. _Well, I guess it's time to go._ I wave at them one more time before my entire body fade, zapping me back to my actual body that's still in the cave.

I jerk awake as I make it back to my body. Fuck, that felt weird. Now that I'm back, my fatigue hits me harder and the throbbing in my ankle become sore insistent. I look at my bound wrists, seeing that my jacket sleeve fell to reveal the mark on my wrist. _Hopefully they won't notice it._

After a few minutes, I hear a crashing sound. The boys finally found us, but not in the most graceful way. They quickly get up, and get to cutting us free. Dean comes up to me, with his knife ready. "Took you long enough." I joke.

"Do you want me to leave you here?" He threatens, not amused by my joke. I start to freak out. "No no no!" He laughs and cut me down. Starting with my ankles, and then cutting the rope around my wrists.

I brace myself as I fall, but I forgot about my ankle. As I hit the ground, my ankle gives out on me. I groan in pain as I trip, but Dean catches me. "Damn thing must've dragged me by the ankle." I mutter.

He help me stand as Sam cuts down Hailey and Tommy. "The son of a bitch brought our bags here. There's gotta be some flares in them." I say, pointing at the bags next to the wall.

Hailey's brother grabs them and searches through them, pulling out three flare guns. He hands them to me, Sam, and Dean. "Alright, let's get out of here." Dean says, helping me walk out. Hailey is able to walk on her own and Sam is carrying Tommy.

We keep walking, but the sound of growling stops us. _Shit, it found us._

Dean passes me to Hailey and looks us dead in the eyes. "You guys get out. I'm gonna go distract this bitch as much as I can." He says, running off before I could do anything.

I try to get out, but Hailey holds me tight. We keep walking, Sam staying close to me as well. "Sam, you're prepared for most things, right?" I ask. I see him nod, a confused look on his features. "Good." I say before I push forward. I can feel myself leave my body again.

Hailey and Sam are quick to catch me, Tommy now being carried by his brother. I shake my arm, and pop my neck, new found energy coursing through my veins. "I'm gonna go help Dean get the Wendigo's attention. You guys get out as quickly as you can. Sam, keep my body safe." I say before I turn to run.

"What are you gonna do if it finds you?" Hailey asks. I smirk and give her a salute. "I'm gonna do what I do best. Run." I say before I run down the cave.

"Come out you bitch! Come and get a taste of the other other white meat!" I scream as I run. That had to have angered it. I hear the growling approach me. It jumps into my path. "Come on, let's try this again." I say, taking a step back. I have no weapons to hurt it, and my body has my flare. The only thing I can do is run and get it to follow me. I start to run back to where it brought me, getting it as far away from the others as I can.

I hear it follow me. "Yeah, that's right! You must be pretty hungry to chase after your food!" I taunt as I keep running. I run into the room and try to find a way out. _I need to lose it so I can get back to my body._

The growling got closer, it knowing that I've been corned. _Shit._ I turn around to defend myself, but it's much quicker. It raises its claws and slashed them across my stomach. I stumble back and feel myself returning to my body. "See you later, bitch." I whisper as I disappear.

**Sam's POV**

I carry everyone out, seeing the exit just ahead of me, when Katelyn suddenly gasps. Hailey is carrying her. "Katelyn, are you okay?" She asks. Katelyn just giggles. _What?_

I look over and see that her eyes are glossed over, as if she were drunk. "I'm all good Sammy, but I think that bastard got me." She says. I hear Hailey gasp.

"Sam, she's bleeding." Hailey tells me. I look at her and then her brother. "Hailey, you and your brother need to carry Tommy, I'll carry Katelyn." I say as we switch.

"Fuck." Katelyn hisses. I see the blood soaking her shirt, but there's no tears. "Sorry Katey." I say as we slowly walk to the opening. She starts laughing again.

"Look at this Sammy, I'm a fucking mess! I've been through worse though..." She says before gasping. _It's like she's drunk, I've only seen her like this once, and that was when we were kids. She hadn't eaten for a few days and she got hurt in a hunt, but she just started acting drunk._

"Sammy! Can you keep a secret? D-don't tell Dean, he'll be angry." She asks, tugging on my sleeve. I nod my head and hum. She falls forwards and laughs again. "While I was gone....shit happened!" She yells.

"What do you mean?" I ask, but she shushes me. She puts her finger up against my lips and starts smooshing my lips. "It's a secret." She whispers. After that, she passes out. _I'll have to ask her about it when she wakes up._ I sigh and pick her up.

The growling returns. I look back at Hailey. "Get them out of here. Go!" I yell. I hand them Katelyn and they leave. I cock my gun, getting ready, but it jumps out at me.

I shoot at it, but it moves away. I run and start to yell at the others to run. We keep running, but we get cornered. I push them behind me, not wanting them to get hurt. Suddenly, a flare goes off.

"Hey!" It was Dean. Sadly, it missed. The Wendigo turns around and crouches down, ready to jump on Dean, but I hear a weak voice call out.

"T-told you I'd see you later, bitch." Katelyn says, holding onto the flare gun with shakey hands. She pulls the trigger and hits the Wendigo right in the chest. It starts to burn up and die.

Katelyn chuckles, before she falls. I hold onto her shoulder, keeping her steady. She's bleeding even more. Dean rushes to her and picks her up.

"Let's get out of here." Dean says, leading us back to the exit. We get out and Hailey calls an ambulance.

It arrives quickly and checks out Hailey and her brothers. Two paramedics come up to us. "Do you want us to check her out? She's covered in blood." One says.

Dean begins to pass her to them, but she starts to shake. _What's going on with her?_ I could hear her mumbling things, but I couldn't make them out. She grips onto Dean's sleeve tighter, her knuckles becoming white.

The paramedics give us concerned looks. "Sorry, she's a little shaken up. I think she just got splashed by some. We'll get her cleaned up, thank you." I say, and they leave.

I give Dean a look, and we wear the same expression. _What's going on with Katelyn?_


	8. Dead in the Water___Nice little Town

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happened?

**Katelyn' POV**

I groan as light burns my eye lids. _Shit, what happened?_ I push myself up, gasping at the pain in my abdomen. It felt like I've been torn into pieces.

I open my eyes, seeing now that I'm in a car. I can see the surroundings pass by through the window. "Katelyn, are you okay?" I hear Sam ask. I look over at him and give him a thumbs up. "What happened?" I ask.

"You killed the Wendigo, that's what happened. But it got you before you did." Dean says, not looking away from the road. I hum as I look down at myself. My jacket's off, so I'm just in my T-shirt. I lift it up a little, revealing the scars across my stomach.

"Did one of you guys patch me up?" I ask, dropping my shirt.

"Yeah, you wouldn't let the paramedics take you." Sam says. _Paramedics?_ "Oh." I mumble. Dean looks at me through the review mirror. "Katelyn, Sam told me that you said that things happened while you were gone, what did you mean?" He asks.

 _Wait, so that wasn't a dream? Shit!_ "Um, well I meant what I said, things happened. One of the hunts that I went on, a lot of people got hurt." I sigh, carefully lying back, wary of my scars.

"Why didn't you let the paramedics help you?" Sam asks. _Honestly, I didn't think they were paramedics, I thought they were something evil._ "Had a bad run in with a few doctors." I lie. They obviously don't believe me, but they don't push.

I sigh as the music fills the silence in the car. "Do you remember anything before you got attacked?" Sam asks. I shrug a little and stretch. "I remember a few things. I remember projecting and running off. I remember it finding me. The last thing I remember is disappearing." I say. He nods, satisfied. "How long was I out?" I ask.

"Half a day." _Shit, that's the longest I've ever slept._

"When were you planning on telling us that you could do that?" Dean asks. I laugh dryly and push myself up again. "Jokes on you, Winchester. That's the first time I've ever done that." I say, pointing at him. I look back down at my stomach, slightly confused. _I should have healed by now, why is it delayed? It didn't even look that bad._ I lean against the door and start to look around. "What are you looking for?" Sam asks.

I keep searching, checking underneath the seats. "My stash." I explain plainly. Sam raises his eyebrow, but Dean just laughs. "Underneath my seat." He says. I thank him and look under his seat. Sure enough, it was there. I pull out the bag and open it. It's full of random snacks. "You still stocked it?" I ask.

"Yeah, knew you would want it when you came back." He says, rubbing his neck. I blush. _Dean still made sure to have snacks, even after I ran?_ I pull out a bag of chips and munch on them. "Hey, there's a town up ahead. You think we should get some actual food?" Sam asks. I flip him off for that comment.

"Chips are food!" I exclaim. They both laugh, but I watch Dean merge onto the road leading to the town.

**Time Skip**

The waitress places our plates onto the table. I thank her as she leaves. I dig into my breakfast along with the brothers. After a few bites, I pull out my journal and go through the journal entries. _Maybe it'll have something on a new hunt or that demon._ I flip through the pages, looking for anything, when I hear someone clear their throat. I look up to see both brothers looking at me. "What?" I ask.

"Katelyn, eat." Dean says, pointing at my barely touched food. I roll my eyes, but comply. I place the notebook on the table and go back to my food, quickly finishing it. I swallow the last bite and wipe my mouth. "Are you going to be monitoring my eating habits from now on?" I ask Dean.

"As long as you eat, I won't bother you." He says frankly. I roll my eyes, but I blush. "Hey Katelyn." Sam says, making me look at him. I hum.

"How did you get Max to give you her journal?" He asks, pointing at it. _Crap, another lie._

"She thought it was time, since I wanted to go on solo hunts. But it did take a lot of convincing." I say, looking down. He nods his head, seemingly satisfied, and stands up. "I'm gonna head to the bathroom." He tells us before leaving.

I watch Dean pull out a newspaper, circling possible hunts. I grab my coffee and sip some, sighing as I swallow the hot drink. I watch Dean circle the picture of a girl. _Huh, hookup or case?_

The waitress comes back with nothing in her hands. "Is there anything else I could get you?" She asks Dean, a sultry smile on her features. Dean smirks at her, but I speak. "Just the check. Please." I tell her, glaring. She sighs and walks away. Sam walks back over and sits back down.

"You know, we are allowed to have fun once in a while." Dean complains. I scoff and take sip from my coffee. Sam rolls his eyes as well, not amused either. Dean just sighs and shows us the newspaper he was looking at earlier. "Look at this, I think I got one." He points at the picture of the girl he circled.

"Lake Manitoc, Wisconsin. Last week, Sophie Carlston, walks into the lake. Doesn't walk out. Authorities dragged the water. Nothing. She's the third Lake Manitoc drowning this year. None of the other bodies were found either. They had a funeral a few days ago."

"A funeral?" Sam asks, confused. I roll my eyes and groan. "It's for closure, Sam." I say. I rest my chin in my hand. _Kinda wish I had some closure..._

Sam just scoffs. "What closure? People don't just disappear. Other people just stop looking for them." He says, eyeing Dean. Dean turns to face him better, a scowl on his face. _Here we go again, another argument_. I shake my head and lean back. "Is there something you want to say to me?" He asks.

"The trail for Dad....It's getting colder every day." He tries to explain.

"Exactly, so what are we supposed to do?"

"I don't know. Something. Anything."

Dean shakes his head in anger. "Y'know what? I'm sick of this attittude. You don't think I want to find Dad as much as you? I'm the one that's been with him every day for the past two years while you've been off to college going to pep rallies. We will find Dad, but until then, we will kill anything bad between here and then. Okay?" He seethes.

They stare at each other, neither looking away. I roll my eyes and pick up my journal. I slap it on the table, gaining their attention. "Alright, Lake Manitoc. Let's go." I say. I grab my bag, placing the journal in it, and walk away from the table. I look back, neither one of them has moved.

"I said, let's go." I urge them. They finally move, Sam slamming a few bills on the table. I smile a little before walking out of the diner.

**Time Skip**

_'C'mon John, at least tell us if you're okay. Your sons are worried.'_ I send the text. I feel the car slow down to a stop. I look out the window to see a large house near a dock. I close my phone and unbuckle.

I get out of the car and close the door, before walking up to the house steps. I wait for the brothers to catch up to me. Dean steps forward and knocks on the door. He returns to my side, with Sam on my other side. The door opens to reveal a man in his thirty's maybe. "Will Carlton?" I ask.

"Yeah?"

"I'm Agent Ford. These are agents Hamill and Hill. We are with the U.S Wildlife Service." Dean says, flashing his fake badge. "Can you tell us about Sophia's death?" He asks.

Will nods his head grimly and exits his house. He leads us over to the lake before speaking. "She was about 100 yards out. That's where she got dragged down."

"And you're sure she didn't drown?" I ask. He shakes his head with a small smile. "She was a varsity swimmer, she practicly grew up in there. She's as safe out there as in her own bathtub." I nod along, looking over at the dock.

There's a man sitting at the end. _The father maybe?_ I step away from the boys as they're talking, walking closer to the dock. _Maybe he saw something._ I get maybe halfway to the dock, when I hear someone yell at me.

"Hey, Agent Hill!" I look back over to see them all staring at me. Sam waves me over. I look back at the man on the dock one more time before walking back over to them.

"Sorry, but he doesn't want to be bothered. That's what Will said." He informs me. I nod my head and apologize to Will. He just shakes his head and waves me off. Sam grabs my elbow and starts to walk backwards, making me walk with him. "Thank you for speaking to us, Mr.Carlton." He says. He leads me back the the car, slapping the back of my head.

I bring my hand up to rub at the spot where he hit me. "What the hell?" I ask. I climb into the car, glaring at Sam while doing so.

"Why did you wander off?" He asks.

"I thought maybe the dad would know something." I shrug. He just sighs while Dean laughs. Dean starts the car and pulls out of the make-shift drive way. "I think we should check out the sheriff next. He may know something." He suggests.

I absentmindedly nod my head as I lean back. _Maybe I can take a nap on the way there. Even though I have slept for half a day, I'm still pretty tired. A little nap wouldn't hurt._

I close my eyes and let the rumble of the car's engine lull me off to sleep.

_Dream~_

_I tug on the chains around my wrists and grit my teeth. Fuck, this hurts. I feel blood run down my temple. "This could all stop, Ryker. You know that. All you have to do is agree to our little deal." I hear a deep voice say._

_"Fuck...you!" I huff out. I feel a hand grab onto my chin. It tugs my head up, making me face the asshole who just beat the crap out of me. "Aw, don't be like that, darling." He smiles. He stares at me with those cold, dark eyes._

_His eyes are pitch black, gleaming with malice. I gather all the spit and blood into my mouth and spit on him. He flinches, but doesn't let go of my chin. "F-fuck you, Jezebeth."_

_He wipes his face, disgust clear on his face. He flicks the blood off of his hand. He brings his hand back, and all I can do is take the punch. Pain floods my nose, the feeling of blood dripping steadily out of my nose._

_"Whatever, you'll crack someday, Ryker." He says, shoving my face away as he lets me go. He disappears back into the darkness, leaving me alone, in my own blood and tears._

_End of Dream~_

I gasp as I shoot forward. I feel cold sweat run down my neck. My hands are shaking. _Just a dream. It was just a dream!_

"Katey? You okay?" I hear Sam ask. I look over at my side, seeing him holding my door open. I look ahead of us, seeing the precinct. I gulp and nod my head slowly. He holds his hand out for me to take. I take it after unbuckling and limb out.

"Are you okay?" I hear Dean ask.

"Yeah, just a little nightmare." I tell them, brushing it off. They look at me uneasily. _Great, now they're gonna worry about me all over again._

I tug on my jacket and shake my head a little. _Just gotta clear my head._

"C'mon, you said you wanted to talk to the sheriff." I say. Dean nods and leads the way inside.

The sheriff is sitting on the other side of the counter. He looks up at us with a raised eyebrow. "Can I help you three?"

"Yes sir. We are with the U.S Wildlife Service and we would like to know if you know anything on the drowning of Sophia Carlton." I tell him, flashing my badge at him.

He stands up and walks over to us. "I'm sorry, but why does the Wildlife Service care about an accidental drowning?" He asks as he holds open a door. He gestures for us to enter his office.

We shuffle into the office, Dean and Sam taking the chairs while I lean against the wall. "Are you sure it was accidental? Will Carlton said he saw something grab his sister." Sam asks, leaning forward.

The sheriff looks skeptical. "Like what? There are no indigenous carnivores in that lake. There's nothing even big enough to pull a person down. Unless it was Loch Ness."

I roll my eyes, but nod my head. _Just play along Katelyn._ "Will Carlton is just traumatized. Sometimes the mind plays tricks. We dragged the entire lake, we even ran a sonar sweep, and there was nothing down there." He reassures us.

"That's weird though. That's the third missing body this year." Dean says, leaning forward as well. The sheriff nods his head, leaning over his desk. _So everybody's leaning now? Does that mean I have to lean?_

"I know. These are people from my town, people I care about. Anyway, it won't be a problem much longer." He sighs, leaning back in his seat.

"What do you mean?" I ask, leaning forward. _I guess we're leaning now!_

"Well the dam of course."

"O-of course. The dam, it um, sprung a leak."

"It's falling apart. The Feds won't give us the grant to repair it, so they've opened the spillway. In six months, there won't be much of a lake, or a town either. But as Federal Wildlife, you already knew that." He eyes us suspiciously. The brothers and I share a look before nodding. "Exactly."

Suddenly, wear hear a knock. "Sorry, am I interrupting something?" A pretty woman asks. Dean and Sam stand up while I walk over to them to greet the woman. "Gentlemen and lady, this is my daughter." He introduces us.

Dean steps forward and sticks his hand out. "Pleasure to meet you. I'm Dean." They shake hands. "Andrea Barr." She says. A little kid appears by her side.

"Hey there, what's your name?" I ask. The kid turns around and leaves. _Okay?_ Andrea follows him. "His name is Lucas." The sheriff says. I nod my head and step forward, walking over to Andrea.

I tap her on the shoulder, making her turn away from Lucas. I smile wide and stick my hand out. "Hi, I'm Katelyn. Sorry about my partner, he's just like that." She shakes my hand and smiles back.

"So, is this your son, or are you just babysitting?" I ask, placing my hands in my pockets.

"He's my son, his name is Lucas. Sorry about walking out, he's kind of shy." she apologizes.

"Don't be sorry. I was like that when I was younger. Well, except I would flip people off before walking away, so at least he's just shy." I laugh. She laughs too. I feel someone tap my shoulder.

I turn around, seeing Dean give me a quick smile. _Right, hunt first, girl talk later_. I smile back at him and look back at Andrea. "If you could, could you point us in the direction of a resonably priced motel?" Dean asks, charm clear in his voice. I roll my eyes.

"Lakefront motel. Go around the corner, it's two blocks up." She tells us. I smile, quietly thanking her, and turn to move, but Dean doesn't move. "Would you mind showing us?"

_Great, now we're going to have to walk, even though the impala is in the parking lot. Damn you Winchester!_

"You want me to walk you two blocks?" Andrea laughs.

"If it's not any trouble."

"I'm going there anyway. I'll be back to pick up Lucas at 3." She says, turning towards her dad for a second. She's says foodbye to Lucas and leads us out of the precinct.

Sam and I look at each other and roll our eyes. "We could have just taken the car." I whisper.

"You really think Dean would have let us even touch his car?" He asks.

I smile and fish out the impala's keys from my pocket. "He'd have no choice. I'm the one with the keys, not him."

"How'd you get those?"

"Snagged them when he was flirting with Andrea." I smirk.

Sam laughs and shakes his head. We turn down a corner, when Dean starts flirting again. "Cute kid. Kids are the best, huh?" He asks.

 _This is how he's flirting? Really? This is just a disaster waiting to happen_. Sam and I have to stifle a laugh.

Andrea ignores him, pointing at the motel in front of us. "There it is, like I said."

"Thanks."

"Must be hard with your sense of direction. Never being able to find your way to a decent pick-up line." She says before walking off. Dean looks shocked at her response.

I start to laugh, really hard. I can't even attempt to hide it. "'Kids are the best'?" I ask, calming down.

"You don't even like kids." Sam points out.

"I love kids."

"Name three kids you know." I say, crossing my arms. Dean looks up, thinking. After a few seconds of him saying nothing, I just laugh and walk to the Motel.

"I'm thinking!"

**Time Skip**

After checking in and walking all the way back to get the impala, I throw my bag down on one of the beds. I sit down and take my pistol out. I check it and reload it.

"So there's the three drowning victims this year." Sam says, typing away on his computer.

"Before that?"

"Six more, spread out over the past 35 years. Bodies were never recovered. If there's something out there, it's picking up the pace." He sighs. Dean throws one of his bags at me. Luckily it was empty, so it doesn't hurt when it hits my leg. "So we got a lake monster on a binge?" He asks.

"The whole lake monster theory, it bugs me." Sam shakes his head.

"Why?" I ask, placing my gun on the bed. I walk over to him and look at the computer.

"There are literally hundreds of eyewitness accounts for other lake monsters, but there's almost nothing here. Whatever's out there, no one's living to talk about it."

Sam starts to scroll down the page, but a name catches my eye. "Wait a minute." I say, pointing at the screen. "Barr. Christopher Barr. Where do we know that name?" Dean asks, looking at me.

Sam clicks on the link attached to the name. "The victim in May. He was married to..."

"Your lady friend." I tease Dean. He rolls his eyes and shoves me lightly. _Still miffed about the rejection I see._ I laugh lightly. Sam rolls his eyes, trying to hide a smile, and goes back to reading the article. "Lucas's father, Apparently, he took Lucas out swimming. Lucas was on a floating wooden platform when Chris drowned, two hours before the kid got rescued." He clicks on one of the pictures, showing us Lucas in a blanket, soaking wet.

 _Poor kid, no wonder he doesn't talk. Seeing a parent die, and at such a young age, really messes you up._ My smile goes away. I stand up and take a step back. "Maybe we have an eyewitness after all." Sam says.

"No wonder that kid was so freaked out. Watching your parents die isn't something you can get over." Dean and I say at the same time. I look at him, seeing his sympathetic look, and reach over to rub his arm. He gives me a small smile and a nod, a small symbol of thanks.

_I really don't wanna question the kid, but do we really have a choice?_


	9. Dead By The Water___Don't Drown Your Friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It should be common sense

**Katelyn's POV**

"Can we join you?" I ask, pointing at the bench Andrea's sitting on. She smiles and nods, moving over. "Yeah, I'm here with my son." She says, pointing at Lucas sitting on a bench alone. Sam sits next to her, but Dean and I stay standing.

"Mind if I say hi?" Dean asks, already walking. Andrea looks a little uneasy. "I'll watch them." I reassure her. She smiles again, thanking me. I walk over to Dean and Lucas, kneeling down to Lucas's hight. "How's it going?" Dean asks.

Lucas ignores us, coloring on a piece of paper. Dean looks from him to me awkwardly. I shrug and point at the toys. He takes one of Lucas's green army men. "I used to love these things." He says, playing with it.

I laugh and look down at what Lucas is drawing. I can't really tell what it is. "So you like to draw. I used to draw all the time." I say, sitting down since my knees were beginning to hurt.

Dean looks over at the pile of drawings next to him. "You seem pretty good. That's good, chics dig artists." Dean says.

"Mind if we sit and draw with you?" He asks. He doesn't say anything, so we take that as an okay. Dean hands me a piece of paper and a crayon, and we start to draw.

I start to draw my mom, while still listening to what Dean says. "You know, I'm thinking you an hear me. You just don't wanna talk."

I draw my mom's hair, making it as wild as it always was. I smile, remembering how we always called it lion's mane

"I don't know exactly what happened to your dad, but I know it was something real bad. I think I know how you feel." Dean says sadly. I put down my crayon, looking up at Dean. He looks hurt.

"When I was your age, I saw something." _Mary...._

"Maybe you don't think anyone will listen to you or, uh, or believe you. I want you to know that I will. You don't even have to say anything. You could draw me a picture about what you saw that day with your dad on the lake." Dean reassures Lucas, but Lucas keeps on drawing.

Dean look at me and I shrug again, feeling bad. "Okay." Dean says, standing up. "No problem. This is for you." He says showing him the picture. I stand up and look over Lucas's shoulder. "This is my family."

"That's my dad. That's my mom. That's my geek brother." He says, pointing at the respective drawing. He points to another girl. "That's my best friend, she's a weirdo." He teases. I laugh at him and punch his shoulder. "And that's me." He finishes.

"Katelyn?" He says, looking over at me. I nod my head and hand Lucas my drawing. I smile. "This is my mom. I..um...I miss her." I say, swallowing down my tears. I avoid Dean's concerned stare. "Here. You can keep it." I say, placing it on his pile of drawings.

"We'll see you around Lucas." Dean says, walking away. He stops once he notices me not following him. "Kateyln, you coming?"

"I'll be there, just give me a few minutes." I say, sitting next to Lucas. He nods and walks back over to Andrea and Sam.

I cross my legs and bounce my foot. "Hey Lucas, I know you don't wanna talk, but you mind listening?" I ask. Suprisingly, he looks up. _Wow, he actually did something._ Quickly though, he goes back to drawing. _That was short lived._

I sigh and uncross my legs. "Well, I hope you know you have people who will listen to you. You're not alone in this, kid. I know how it feels, to lose a parent. I lost my mom recently, and all I wanted to do was shut people out, but my friend was there to make sure I didn't. I hope you know that you don't have to shut people out anymore, you can always talk to someone." I say, looking down at him. He stops drawing, but he doesn't look up.

I smile at him and stand up. "Well, thanks for letting me talk your ear off kid. I'll get going." I say as I walk away.

I walk up to Andrea and the brothers, standing next to Dean. "That can't be easy for either of you." Sam says. _What did I miss?_ Andrea smiles at Sam. I look up at Dean and raise my eyebrow.

 _'The kid.'_ He mouths. I nod my head, forming my mouth into an 'o'.

"We moved in with my dad, he helps out a lot. It's just...when I think of what Lucas went through, what he saw." She says, eyes becoming misty.

I take a step closer to her and place my hand on her shoulder, rubbing it comfortingly. "Kids are strong. You can be suprised with what they an deal with." I say, looking at Dean by the end.

Andrea nods and puts her hand on mine. "He used to have such life. He was hard to keep up with to tell you the truth. Now he just sits there, drawing those pictures." She sighs. "I just wish-" She starts, but she stops as soon as she sees Lucas.

Lucas walks up to Dean and I, looking down. He hands us one of his drawings. Dean takes it. "Thanks Lucas." He says.

The drawing is of a house with a red roof. Lucas walks away, back to his bench. Andrea smiles at us, disbelief all over her face.

**Time Skip**

I walk out of the bathroom, drying my hair. Sam walks in, returning from going out to check out the town. "I think we can safely rule out Nessie." He says.

"What do you mean?" I ask, dropping my towel on my bed. He sits down on his bed, next to Dean. "I just drove past the Carlton house. There was an ambulance there. Will Carlton is dead." He says, leaning forward.

"He drowned?" Dean asks. Sam turns to him, a serious look on his face. "Yep, in the sink."

"What the hell?" I ask, walking over to my bag. _He drowned in a sink?_ I reach in and grab a hair tie. "This ain't a creature. We're dealing with something else." I say as I braid my hair.

"Yeah, but what?"

"I don't know." I sigh

"Water wraith maybe? Some kind of demon? I mean, something that controls water." Dean suggests. "Water that comes from the same source.

"The lake." I realize. I stand up and pick up my bag. _Guess we're heading over_. I zip it up and put it over my shoulder. "Which would explain why it's upping the body count." Sam says, piecing it together.

"It's draining, it'll be dry in a few months. Whatever it is, whatever it wants, it's running out of time." He says.

"If it can get through the pipes, it can get to anyone almost everywhere." Dean says. He stands up and walks over to his bag, packing it up. "It's gonna happen again. Soon."

Sam follows him. I sit back down and take off my bag. I put my jacket on, pulling down my sleeves. "We do know this. This has got something to do with Bill Carlton." Sam says.

"It took both of his kids."

"I've been asking around. Lucas's dad, Chris-Bill Carlton's godson."

 _Seems like whatever this is, it really doesn't like the Carlton family._ "Let's go pay Mr.Carlton a visit." I say, walking over to the door.

**Time Skip**

I shut the impala door, straightening my jacket, and start to walk to the docks. Mr.Carlton is at the very end. "Mr.Carlton?" I call.

He looks over at us, pain in his eyes. "We'd like to ask you a few questions, if you don't mind." I say. I mess with my fingers, feeling guilty. _He's grieving. We shouldn't bother him, but we need to solve this case._

He glares at me. "I've answered enough questions today." He says. His voice breaks by the end. Sam walks up from behind me and tries again. "Your son said he saw something in that lake. What about you? You ever see anything out there?" He gets no answer.

"Sir, Sophie's drowning and Will's death, we think there might be a connection."

"My children are gone." Mr.Carlton interrupts. Tears start falling down his face. I look down and take a step back. "It's...it's worse than dying." He says, glaring again.

"Go away...please."

I tug on Dean and Sam's arms and pull them away. "Sorry sir." I whisper. We walk back to the impala in silence.

They keep walking, but I stop. I look down at the ground and cross my arms. _Poor Mr.Carlton....he has no one now. We need to gank this thing and quick._ I look back up, but something catches my eye.

I walk away a few steps, walking closer to a house. It has a red roof. _The drawing...._

"Maybe Bill's not telling us something?" I hear Dean say. I reach into my jacket and pull out Lucas's picture. It's the same, down to the last detail. "He may not be the only one." I say, gaining their attention.

"Check this out." I say, handing Dean the drawing. He looks it over, leting Sam see. "It's exactly the same." He says.

"Exactly. Lucas was a witness to something like this. He may not tell us what it is, but maybe he can draw it." I say, nodding my head.

Both brothers nod their heads and head to the car. I rush over to the backseat and climb in. I buckle up as Dean starts the car. Dean pulls drives down the dirt road, pulling out onto the street.

I unbraid my hair and run my hand through the curls. I close my eyes and lean back.

_Doe eyes? You there?_

_'Yeah. Why?'_ I get a response. _'You haven't talked to me in months, Trooper. What's going on?'_

I smile at her concern. Doe eyes is a girl I met two years ago, when we were both in tough situations. We haven't met in person, but we met through this weird connection. We didn't want to tell each other our names, so we decided to stick with nicknames.

_Nothing. Just stressed. I'm on a hunt._

_'Really? What monster?'_

_Don't know yet. It's targeting this family and killing them using the water that comes from the town's lake. Have any idea what it could be?_

_'Hm....not really. Could be a something with a grudge if it's targeting a single family. You want me to research what it could be?'_

_No, you don't have to. We're on our way to question a witness, so we could find out what it is pretty soon._

_'We?'_

I laugh quietly. "What's so funny?" Dean asks. I keep my eyes closed. "Nothing. Remembered something funny. Keeps me sane on hunts like these." I say. I get a hum in return.

_Moose and Squirrel. Decided to hunt together again._

_'Really? I thought you haven't talked to them in years.'_

_Yeah, well Squirrel reached out to me recently. He needed help with some stuff._

_'Alright. Well I'll let you get back to your hunt.'_

I say goodbye and open my eyes, squinting at the light. I hear the rumbling of the engine die as Dean turn off the car. I unbuckle and step out, swinging the door closed.

We all walk up to Andrea's doorstep, Dean knocking on her door. Andrea opens the door, suprised to see us. "Hi, can we come in?" I ask, clasping my hands together.

She nods and lets us inside. "What do you need?"

"We need to talk to Lucas."

She immeadiately starts to shake her head, crossing her arms and leaning on the counter. "I'm sorry, but I don't think it's a good idea."

"I just need to talk to him for a few minutes." Dean pleads.

"He won't say anything. What good's it gonna do?" She sighs. She places her hands on her hips. Sma walks a few steps towards her, gesturing with his hands. "Andrea. We think more people might get hurt. We think something's happening out there."

"My husband, the others, they just drowned. That's all." Andrea defends. She sounds uncertain. I put my hands into my pockets and shrug. "If you really believe that, then we'll go. But if you think there's even a possibility that something else could be going on, please let him speak to your son." I say, gesturing to Dean.

I look Andrea in the eyes, scanning them to see what she's truly thinking. She seems nervous and uncertain. She looks away from my eyes and sighs. _Gets 'em every time._ She gestures us to follow her down a hall.

She stops at an open door, revealing it to be Lucas's room. Dean and I look at each other. He's waiting for me to do something. I gesture towards the kid, mouthing _'go on.',_ and lean against the door frame. He walks into the room and bends down to Lucas's height.

"Hey Lucas. You remember me?" He asks. Lucas doesn't move. "What about my friend, you remember her?" Still no repsonse.

Dean reaches over to the pile of drawings and goes through them again. He sits down in front of Lucas, holding a picture of a red bike. "I wanted to thank you for that last drawing. But the thing is, I need your help again."

Lucas continues to draw. I lean forward, seeing a boat on the paper. There's a stick figure on the boat, and it doesn't look happy. _What could that be?_

Dean reaches into his pocket and pulls out the drawing of the house. "How did you know to draw this? Did you know something bad was gonna happen?"

I step away from the door and crouch down next to Dean. "Maybe you could nod yes or no for us? Maybe draw us a picture?" I ask.

"You're scared. It's okay, I understand." Dean says slowly,

"See, when I was your age, I saw something real bad happen to my mom, and I was scared too." Dean says. I rub his arm, getting a thankful glance from him. "I didn't feel like talking, just like you. But see, my mom...I know she wanted me to be brave. I think about that everyday. And I do my best to be brave. And maybe your dad wants you to be brave too."

Lucas drops his crayon and looks up at us. Dean smiles. Lucas hands him another drawing. It's of a yellow house next to a church, with a boy and a red bike in front. "Thanks Lucas." I say, using Dean's shoulder to help me stand. _Guess we're going on a scavenger hunt._

**Time Skip**

"Andrea said the kid never drew like that 'til his dad died." Dean says. I sigh as I eat a granola bar. "There are cases going through a traumatic experience could make certain people more sensitive to premonitions, psychic tendencies." Sam explains.

I roll up my wrapper and shove it into my pocket. I cross my arms and lean against the door. "What if Lucas is tapping into it somehow?" I ask. "It's only a matter of time before somebody else drowns." _What if that drawing of the boat is a hint? Could that be the next death?_

"We got another house to find." Sam sighs.

"Only problem, there's about a thousand yellow houses in this county alone." Dean points out.

"What about the church?" I suggest. "I bet there's less than a thousand of those." Sam continues. Dean rolls his eyes and scoffs.

"Look at college boy, thinks he's so smart." He teases. Sam laughs and clears his throat. "You know, what you said about Mom." He starts. _Welp, awkward sibling bonding time. I'm just gonna duck out._

_But this does concern Mary, so maybe I should listen instead of run to Doe Eyes. I sit up straight._

"You never told me that before." Sam mumbles.

"It's no big deal." Dean says, brushing Sam off. _Huh, was kinda hoping for more of a bonding moment._

Dean looks over at Sam and groans. "Oh God, we're not gonna have to hug or anything, are we?" Sam and I chuckle. We fall into a comfortable silence, until we see the church. "Welp, let's check it out." I say.

Dean parks the car in front of the church and we all climb out. Sam walks up and raises the drawing, comparing them. Next to the church in the drawing is a yellow house. I look across the street and see the same yellow house.

We all look at each other before walking across the street. I reach the house first, so I knock on the door. A small old woman answers. "Yes, how may I help you?" She asks.

"Hi ma'am, we'd like to speak to you. We just need to ask a couple of questions." I say, giving her my kindest smile. She nods and opens the door wider, letting us in.

"We're sorry to bother you ma'am, but does a little boy live here by chance? He might wear a blue ball cap. Has a red bicycle." Dean asks. The old woman's face drops.

"No sir, not for a very long time." She says in a shaky voice. Her voice is wavering, as if she's about to cry. "Peter's been gone for 35 years now. The police never...I never had any idea what happened." She says, looking at a picture on the mantle.

I look over her shoulder, trying to see the picture. It looks like a school picture of a kid in his early teen years, 13 being the latest honestly. "Losing him, you know, it's worse than dying." She says, tears running down her face.

"Did he disappear from here. I mean, from this house?" Dean asks.

The old woman chokes down tears and waves her hands around. "He was supposed to ride his bike straight home after school, and he never showed up." She waves her hands around her face. "I'm sorry, I can't answer anymore questions."

I step forward and give her a sympathetic smile. "That's quite all right ma'am. We'll be out of your hair. Sorry for bothering you." I apologize. She nods her head and disappears down a hall. _That's the second person who's said that. Poor woman...._

"Peter Sweeny and Billy Carlton, 1970." I hear Dean say. I look over to see him holding a picture. It has two young boys on it. _Maybe a connection.What if Bill Carlton did something to Peter and we're dealing with an angry spirit. That would make the most sense._

Dean looks over at Sam and I before gesturing towards the door. We follow him out the door and back to the car. We climb in and he starts the car.

I close my eyes and try to contact Doe Eyes.

_You there?_

_'Jesus Trooper. Remember, it hurts when I'm not asleep.'_

_Sorry, but I need to talk to you._

_'About the hunt?'_

_Yeah. I think I might know what it is. Do you know anything about angered spirits?_

_'Yeah, I got a general knowledge.'_

_Do you know if an angered spirit could control a body of water?_

_'Well, if they can possess people and move objects, I'm pretty sure it could control water. You think whatever's killing those people in the lake is a spirit?'_

_Yeah, turns out the dad of the family that's being targeted knew a kid who disappeared years ago._

_'You never know. You gonna interrogate the guy?'_

_Definately. I'm on my way now._

_'Alright, I'll let you get back to it. And remember, try talking to me when your asleep, it hurts like hell otherwise.'_

_Noted._

I feel the car lurch to a stop, making me open my eyes quickly. I see the red house. _Shit that was quick._ I unbuckle and climb out of the car. "C'mon Katelyn, nap time's over." Dean says, slamming the car door.

I roll my eyes and run my hand through my hair. "I wasn't napping Winchester. Just thinking."

"About what?"

"The case dumbass."

I raise my hands and cup them around my mouth. "Mr.Carlton!" I yell. The others start to yell with me, but a revving stops all of us. "Hey, check it out." Dean says.

I look over at the lake, seeing Bill Carlton driving his boat. My stomach sinks. _The drawing of the boat._

"Shit!" I hiss, running to the docks. "Mr.Carlton! Come back!" I yell. I stop at the end of the docks, waving my arms back and forth.

"Turn the boat around!" Dean yells. Carlton isn't too far out, so I can see him turn his head. He shakes his head and turns. "Mr.Carlton stop!!" I yell again.

Suddenly, water hits his boat, shooting it upward. It shoots out of the water and into the sky. I jump back, holding onto Dean, as it crashes. It sinks under the water, never resurfacing.

 _Christ..._ I slowly let go of Dean and back up. I turn around and walk off of the dock, wrapping my arms around myself. _No matter how many years I've been a hunter, I never get used to people dying. Monster maybe, but not people. At least not when I could stop it from happening._

I lean against the impala, whe I suddenly hear sirens. _Shit, cops. Not again!_ I look back at Sam and Dean, seeing them rush over to me.

A cop car pulls up behind the impala. The sheriff pops out of the car. "Hands where I can see 'em!"

**Time Skip**

I'm shoved into the precinct, following Sam and Dean. I see Andrea stand up from behind the counter, "Sam, Dean, Katelyn? I didn't expect to see you here." She says, looking down at Lucas.

The sheriff scoff and gestures to his office. "So now you're on first name basis. What are you doing here?" He asks, opening the office door.

"I brought you dinner."

"I'm sorry sweetheart. I really don't have the time." He apologizes. I look over a Lucas, concern flooding my being. He looks uncomfortable, maybe even scared. _What did he see?_

Lucas looks up at me, fear clear in his face. He runs up to me and Dean, grabbing our arms. "Lucas, what is it?" I ask, crouching down. He's whimpering.

"Lucas, it's okay. It's okay." Dean reassures him. Lucas lets go of us, but he doesn't look away. He looks me dead in the eye, pleading with me. Before I could do anything, Andrea take him out of the office. He looks at us the entire time he's dragged away.

"Um, I'll just go check, make sure he's okay." I say, but the sheriff stops me. "You will do no such thing. Sit down." He demands, pointing at the seats.

I opt for leaning against the wall while the brothers sit down.

"Okay, just so I'm clear, you see something attack Bill's boat. Sendin Bill, who is a very good swimmer by the way, into the drink and you never see him again?" Sheriff Jake asks.

Dean nods. "Pretty much sums it up."

"And I'm supposed to believe this? Even though I've already sonar-swept thet entire lake. And what you're describing is impossible. And you're not really Wildlife Service."

My eyes widen. _How did he know?_ He looks at me and smirks. "That's right, I checked. Department;s never heard of you three."

"See? We can explain that." Dean tries, leaning forward. Jake scoffs and crosses his arms, leaning back. "Enough. The only reason you're breathing free air is one of Bill's neighbors saw him steering out that boat just before you did."

"So, we have a couple of options here. I can arrest you for impersonating government officials and hold you as material witnesses to Bill Carlton's disappearance-" He glares, looking at all of us.

"Or, we can chalk this all up to a bad day. You get into your car, you put this town in your rear-view mirror, and you don;t ever darken my doorstep again."

 _As if. That kid looked terrified, so I'm pretty sure we're not finished yet_. I try to tell him that, but Sam stops me. "Door number two sounds good."

I look at him with wide eyes. Dean nods his head in agreement. _Seriously?!_ Sheriff Jake smiles and waves his hand. "That's the one I'd pick."

He leads us out and we don't look back as we leave. It gets dark quickly. I lean forward, placing my hands on their seats, and look between them.

"You guys can't be serious. We have to go back!"

Sam turns around. "Why? The job's over. If Bill murdered Peter Sweeney and Peter's spirit got revenge, case closed." He tries to reason. I roll my eyes and lean closer to him. "And what if it's not finished? Waht if more people get hurt because we missed something?"

"Why would you think that?" I look over at Dean, trying to get him to realize. He is the one driving. He looks at me as he stops at a stop sign. We share a look. "Because Lucas was really scared." Dean says, turning around. _Knew he'd see this one to the end!_

"That's what this is about?" Sam asks, scoffing. I glare at him and lean back. "I just want to know that the kid will be okay. You didn't see the look in his eyes Sam. He was terrified of something."

Sam huffs and nods, finally caving in. Dean drives faster, getting us to the Barr house quickly. I don't even wait for him to turn the car off, I'm already hopping out.

I rush up to the door and knock. "Are you guys sure about this? It's pretty late." Sam doubts. I roll my eyes and pound on the door. After the first knock, the door opens, revealing a hyperventilating Lucas.

"Lucas? What's going on?" I ask, but he runs off. I look back at the others, meeting their concerned stares, and chase after the kid. I follow him up the stairs, accidently running into the wall. _What the?_ I look down, seeing water rushing down the stairs. _Oh no._

I follow Lucas to the bathroom, the water coming from under the door. Dean pushes me back, me holding Lucas, and he kicks the door in.

I hold Lucas, making him face me. "Dean, help Sam. I got this." I tell him. He hesitantly leaves me and Lucas, helping Sam in the bathroom.

Lucas is struggling in my grip. I shush him, holding him close. "It's okay Lucas. It's gonna be alright, you just need to trust me." I hear grunting coming from the bathroom as well as muffled screaming. _Seems like Peter didn't get all of his revenge._ Next, all I see is Sam step back, holding a naked and panting Andrea.

I cover Lucas's eyes. _Nope! Not letting a kid see that!_

**Time Skip**

"What can you tell me?" I ask, putting down my cup of tea. I'm questioning Andrea while Sam and Dean are looking around for any sign for why this is going on.

Andrea holds her cup tighter and shakes her head. "It doesn't make any sense." She starts to tear up, covering her mouth. "I'm going crazy."

I put my hand on her knee and rub it. "No, you're not. Just tell me what happened." She lods her head, wiping at her eyes. She takes her hand off her face, putting her cup down.

"I heard....I thought I heard. There was this voice."

"What did it say?" I take my hand off her knee. "It said, 'Come play with me'." She sobs. I rub her arm, trying to make her feel better. _Definately Peter._ "What's happening?" She begins to cry, hard.

I pick up the napkin next to my cup and hand it to her for her to dry her tears. "It'll all be fine. My friends and I will fix all of this." I reassure her.

She nods as she dries her tears. I hear footseps from the hall next to us. I look up to see both brothers rushing towards us. Dean's holding a large book.

He drops it onto the table, making me quickly take my cup. He flips through the pages before stopping on one of a troop of boyscouts.

"Do you know these kids?" Dean asks, pointing at the boys. Andrea puts down her napkin. "What?"

She shakes her head, pointing to a little boy. "No, I mean, Except that's my dad right there." She says, pointing at an 12-year old Jake. "He must've been about 12 in these pictures."

I look at the boy next to him, recognizing the shaggy hair. _Peter Sweeney..._ "Chris's death. That wasn't connected to Bill Carlton, it was to Jake." I realize.

Sam nods, pointing at the picture. "That means that both of them were involved with Peter." Andrea cocks her head to the side, clearly confused. "What about Chris? My dad, what are you talking about?"

"Lucas?" Dean asks, making me look behind Andrea. Lucas is staring out the front door. "Lucas, what is it?" I ask as I stand up. He opens the door and walks out. We all follow him outside.

He walks a little past the trees, getting closer to the docks. He stops on a patch of loose grass, pointing at it. _Like a search dog. Crap, really shouldn't compare a kid to a dog._

"You and Lucas get back to the house and stay there, okay?" Dean tells them. Andrea listens with little hesitation and takes Lucas back to the house.

"I'll go get the shovels." I mumble, walking back over to the car. I pop open the trunk and pull out three shovels. _Honestly, I'm suprised we haven't gotten arrested for the suspicious shovels in our car._

I tuck on under my arm and hold the other two in both hands. I walk back up to the brothers and hand them their shovels.

We start to dig, making dirt go flying behind us. I grunt at the weight of the dirt, but I suddenly hear a thud. _Jackpot!_ I look at the brothers before crouching down.

We start to dig with our hands. I uncover a handle. I pull on it, with the help of Dean and Sam, and unearth a red bike. _Peter's._

"Who are you?" I hear someone say behind me. It's Sheriff Jake. I hear him cock his gun, making me let go of the bike. "Put the gun down Jake." Sam says, putting his hands in front of him.

I put my hands in the air, showing Jake I mean no harm. "How did you know that was there?" Jake asks. The hand holding the gun is shaking. _He's scared. He knows he's been caught._

"You and Bill killed Peter, drowned him in the lake, and then buried his bike." I piece together. Jake points the gun at me, making me take a step back. I lower my arms. "You can't bury the truth. Nothing stays buried."

"I don't know what the hell you're talking about." Jake defends. He glares at me, but I can see the fear in his eyes. "You and Bill killed Peter Sweenet 35 years ago. You go one seriously pissed off spirit." Dean accuses.

"Daddy stop!" I hear Andrea yell. I watch her run up to Jake, putting her arms out. "It's gonna take Andrea, Lucas, everyone you love. It's gonna drown then and drag their bodies to God knows where. So you can feel the same pain Peter's mom felt. Then it's gonna take you, and it stop until it does." Sam reasons.

Jake rolls his eyes and moves his gun to Sam. "How do you know that?" He asks.

"Because that's exactly what it did to Bill Carlton."

"Listen to yourselves. You're insane." Jake laughs. I scoff and roll my eyes. "I don't give a rat's ass what you think. If we're gonna beat down this spirit, we need to find the remains, salt them, and burn them into dust."

"Please tell me you buried Peter somewhere." Dean asks. Jake looks down. _He didn't...._

I groan and run my hand through my hair. "Dad, tell me that isn't true." Andrea pleads. Jake looks away from her. "Of course not, they're liars. They're dangerous." He says, trying to avoid anymore questions.

"I almost drowned. Chris died on that lake. Look at me!" She demands. _Wait a minute, if she's here, who's watching Lucas?_

I look over at the house. I don;t see Lucas anywhere near it. "Tell me, you didn't kill anyone." Andrea pleads.

Jake shakes his head, but his face reveals it all. "Billy and I were at the lake. Peter was the smallest one, we always bullied him, but this time...it got rought. We were holding his head under the water. We didn't mean to, but we held him under too long." Bill explains, voice shaking throughout.

 _You'd think if you hald someone under water, they could possible drown._ Jake looks at us apologeticly. "We let his body go and it sank."

"Andrea, we were kids. But saying that I had something to do with these drownings because of a ghost is irrational." He pleads. Andrea won't look him in the eye.

I hear wood creaking from behind me. I look over my shoulder, seeing Lucas on the docks. _What's he doing?_ I squint my eyes, trying to see closer. I take a step back. I can see Lucas talking to something.

He's talking to a head. "Lucas!" I yell, sprinting to him. I hear the others running behind me. He looks up at me before he's pulled into the water. "Lucas!" I run across the dock and stop at the edge. The head resurfaces, staring at Jake. _It's Peter._

I shove my jacket off and jump in. The water is murky and grey. I swim down, seeing Lucas's flailing arms. I grab onto his arm and tug.

Peter's grip on him is tight. He's pulling both of us down. I grunt as I tug harder, bubbles going out of my nose. I kick at Peter, making him finally let go of Lucas.

I swim up, pushing Lucas through the water and breach the surface. Lucas and I gasp loudly. I push Lucas to Dean, when I suddenly go under.

I look down, seeing Peter's angry face. I kick at him, but he doesn't let go. _Damn spirit, let me go!_ He drags me further down. My vision start to turn hazy and my lungs start to burn, but I don't stop kicking.

Suddenly, Peter just lets go. I try to swim up, but my legs feel like lead. I can barely move them. My vision starts to go darker when I feel someone grab my arm. I try to pull away, but they don't let go.

I feel myself being pushed up. Finally, I breach the surface. I gasp loudly and gulp down as much air as I can. Dean surfaces next to me. _Looks like Dean saved me. Again._

He helps me swim closer to the dock, lifting me onto it. I cough as I lay down on the wood. Dean grunts as he pulls himself up.

"What....the hell happened up here? Where's Jake?" I gasp out. I look up at Andrea and Sam. Andrea is crying, holding Lucas close to her. "Jake sacrified his life." Sam says.

_No wonder Peter let go of me._

I pull myself up into a sitting position and grab my jacket. "Katelyn." Andrea calls. I look over at her. She's smiling at me. "Thank you. You saved my son."

I smile back at her. "Don't mention it."

I groan as I peel my wet shirt off my skin. "Let's go back to the motel. I can't stand being in wet clothes." I say, reaching my hand out for Sam. He laughs and helps me up.

We walk back to the car and climb in, saying goodbye to Andrea and Lucas.

Dean drives quickly back to the motel. We get out as he parks. I walk up to our door and shove the key in. I sneeze from being in the wet clothes.

I walk in and grab my bag. I head towards the bathroom and lock the door behind me. I pull my shirt off and step out of my jeans.

I dig through my bag, finding my spare pair of pants, but no clean shirt. _Shit. Maybe I can borrow one of Dean's?_ I pull on my pants and unlock the door. I stuff my clothes into my bag.

I open the door crack and stik my head out. "Dean, can I borrow a shirt? Mine are all dirty." I ask.

"Sure." He calls out, opening his bag. He pulls out a bundled up t-shirt and tosses it to me. I thank him and retreat back into the bathroom.

I open up the balled up t-shirt. It's an AC/DC tee. I smile and throw it on. I striaghten a little and smile at my reflection. Dean's shirt is two sizes too big, going past my thighs.

I walk out of the bahroom, braiding my hair again, and put my bag on the bed. "Nice look Katelyn." Dean teases. I blush and try to brush him off. "If you weren't a giant compared to me, it would look a lot better."

Both brother pack up their bags and walk out of the room. _Guess we're leaving already._ I grab my bag and follow them. I jog up to the car and throw my bag in the back.

"Sam, Dean, Katelyn." I hear Andrea call. I look up and smile. _Guess she wanted to say goodbye._ "Hey." Dean says, walking up to them. I follow, meeting Andrea and Lucas in the middle.

Lucas is holding a tray. "Glad we caught you. We made you lunch for the road." Andrea says, pointing at the tray. I can see sandwitches piled on it. "Lucas insisted on making the sanwitches himself."

"Can I give it to them now?" Lucas asks. My smile widens. I'm so glad that he's talking. "C'mon Lucas, let's load this into the car." Dean says, taking the tray.

I follow them. I take the tray and put it in the back next to my bag. I sit down while Dean leans against the door. "Now that you're gonna be talking, I need you to know a very important phrase. I want you to repeat it one more time." Dean says, smiling down at Lucas.

Lucas smiles and bounces up and down. "Zeppelin rules!"

"That's right. Up high." Dean cheers, holding his hand out for a high five. Lucas high fives him with a loud smack. I hold my hand out for one, and he delivers. "You take care of your mom, okay?" I ask.

He nods, making my heart swell. Sam and Andrea walk over to us. Dean and I stand up, wanting to say goodbye. Andrea leans over the door and kisses Dean on the lips. My face flushes and my heart beats faster. _I thought she didn't like him!_

"Thank you." She says. Dean gives her a goofy smile. She walks around the car and walks up to me. I smile slightly and stick my arms out. She hugs me, patting my bak lightly. "Take care of Lucas. And watch out for yourself." I tell her.

"I will, and take care of these guys. Especally Dean, he seems like he needs your help." She whispers. "And make a move, before you lose him." I laugh lightly and pat her back. _I will, I just need to find the right moment, if that ever comes._

We seperate and Andrea and Lucas leave. I climb into the car and lean my head against the door. _Maybe I should listen to her. I know all too well what it's like to lose him. I don't want to go through that ever again._


End file.
